The Next Chapter: The Sequel to Frogs Divided
by jacob-nessie4ever
Summary: It's the beginning of the school year, and everyone's on edge from what happened over the summer. Can they survive the witch that's coming for them? And who does Edgar have his eyes on? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**H****ey! I hope most of you readers stuck with me and are reading this right now! Here's the first chapter of The Next Chapter-**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The End Of The Summer<p>

* * *

><p>Sam pulled on his t-shirt just in time to hear the knock on the front door. He walked down the stairs and opened it.<p>

There stood Natalie, Alan, and Edgar waiting for him to go to school. It was the first day for Sam and didn't want to walk in looking like the friendless new kid.

"You ready?" Natalie asked him.

"Uh, yeah, let me just grab my stuff and we'll go." Sam went up to his room.

"We'll race you!" Natalie yelled after him. "I can't be late or Skyler will kill me!"

She turned around, only to see that the Frogs were already on their bikes and almost out of the driveway. She rolled her eyes and hopped on hers, riding after them.

"Wait!" Sam called down the stairs, but they were already gone.

He got on his bike and followed their tracks to the school.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Natalie joked.<p>

"Probably the fact that I had to follow your tracks to the school since I didn't know the way here." Sam replied.

"All the more fun of racing you," Edgar said.

"For you." Sam continued.

The four of them walked into the doors of Santa Carla High.

The walls were lined with windows, letting the most possible amount of sunlight inside. Lockers were under the windows, each with a certain number.

They started walking down one of the hallways towards the main office so they could find out who's homeroom Sam was in.

That's when Edgar noticed her.

She stood there, at the end of the hall, talking to a group of people. Edgar had only taken one look and could not turn away. Her smile drew him in. Her eyes were a shade of blue that almost looked gray. Her hair was similar to Edgar's brown, but hers had to be at least a shade darker.

"What are ya staring at?" Sam asked him. He followed Edgar's stare and saw her too.

"Stop staring. You're turning into Alan." Sam said, but he wasn't able to look away himself.

"Hey!" Alan said, lightly shoving Sam's shoulder with his good hand. Alan's finger was still in a splint. It hadn't healed over the summer, but that was because he still went vampire hunting with it still damaged.

"Do you know her?" Sam asked Natalie.

"I think she's new here. Dalia something. She seems like a flowerchild if you know what I mean. She's obsessed with nature and everything. Like overly obsessed...or so I've heard." Nat replied.

Edgar listened to them talk about the new girl. She seemed mysterious, like a vampire. But he knew she wasn't because she was standing right in a patch of sunlight and wasn't exploding or catching on fire. But yet, he knew she was something abnormal. She _had_ to be. There was just no way hen could be drawn into her like that. At that moment, he made it his job to find out what she was.

But what Edgar didn't realize was that he already knew her. She had mentioned time and time again after the fight with David over the summer. All he had to do was find out what she was and her life would be over in a second.

"Edgar? Hellloooo?" Alan waved his hand in front of his brother's face, trying to catch his attention.

Stopping his staring, Edgar looked at Alan.

"What?'' He asked.

"Let's go see who Sam's stuck with for the rest of the year."

As they walked off towards the office again, Edgar still couldn't look away.

* * *

><p>After school, they returned back to the Emerson's. They all sat on the couch, talking about the day.<p>

Sam looked at his class schedule he had gotten from the principal's office and was looking to see if he had any classes with anyone else.

"I think we all have Phys Ed together," He said.

Natalie, who was cuddled up next to Alan, looked form her schedule to Alan's and replied.

"Yeah..we do. Plus nature girl. Did I tell you she's in my homeroom? Annoying as hell. Constantly says how you should do this to help the Earth and do that to help polar bears and blah blah blah."

"Sucks for you," Alan said. "Sam, Edgar, and I all have the same homeroom."

"But it's not so lucky because we have Mrs. Carlson. She has the same hair as last year- cat ears." Edgar complained.

"I don't see what's so bad about her. She's actually really nice." Alan told his brother.

Edgar laughed. "Yeah, to you. That's because you always get an A in English and she just happens to be the English teacher."

"I have Mr. Greene. I swear, if he complains about his eyes being too sensitive to sunlight one more time I'm declaring him a vampire and staking him." Natalie said. "Skyler's the only lucky one here. She got the nicest teacher in the world. Mrs. Kay."

"Who's Skyler?" Sam asked.

"She's my best friend. We grew up together." Nat moved from her comfy seat next to Alan and grabbed a piece of pizza.

Sam nodded.

"What do you say we finish that movie marathon we were supposed to have a while ago?" Sam asked.

"Won't be much of a marathon, Sammy. I'm exhausted and it's almost eleven. I need to be getting home." Natalie sat up, finished her pizza, and started walking towards the door.

"Ohhhhh no you don't." Alan said, walking after her. "Like I'm going to let you out on the boardwalk at night. Especially after what happened over the summer. The witch is still out there. Why don't you, you know, just stay at our place tonight?"

"Sure. Safer than my house, my parents are on yet another 'business trip' in Vegas so...sounds good." She replied.

"Good luck." Sam told Edgar, laughing as he walked into the kitchen. He returned with two double stuffed Oreo cookies in his hand.

"Better hope Grampa doesn't notice." Michael said, walking down the stairs. He walked behind the couch and ruffled Sam's hair. Sam went to hit his brother's hand but missed.

"We should probably be getting back now. See ya Sam!" Natalie said, walking outside. Alan followed.

"Bye Sam. See you tomorrow." Edgar said, walking out the door too.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Natalie couldn't sleep. She knew she was tired, but she just couldn't manage to close her eyes. She sighed and walked up the stairs and into the part of the building where the Frogs lived. She found her way to Alan's room and slowly turned the knob. The door creaked slightly, so she didn't shut it behind her in fear of waking up Edgar, who was in the room right across the hall.<p>

"Couldn't sleep either?" Alan asked.

"Nope." She replied. It had caught her off guard that Alan was still awake, but it seemed less stakerish if he wasn't asleep when she walked into his room.

"It's odd. It's like being away from you is the hardest thing in the world." She said, laying down in the bed next to Alan.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I know what you mean."

Natalie yawned. "This is so much better than the couch."

Alan chuckled.

"Night." She told him.

"Night." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, good start? It will pick up later on in the story, like the first one. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! R&R! **

**-Nat:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Edgar's in Love<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, they were all back in school. It might have been the second day, but everyone was already sick of it.<p>

"We should be hunting down that witch every morning, not waking up and coming here." Edgar said, yawning.

"I agree, but summer's over. We can't just skip school." Natalie said.

"Don't give him any ideas." Alan muttered.

"Too late!" Edgar yelled from half way down the hall. He was running towards the front doors, planning to be gone. There was no way he could let that witch live any longer than she already had.

Alan ran after him, followed by Natalie. Sam sighed and went after them all.

Edgar turned around, looking to see if anyone had followed him. Of course they had. His brother wouldn't let him get anywhere near the exit, witch or no witch. They had already had that conversation. If Edgar was going to get anywhere when he was older, he would have to pass high school and so on and so forth. Personally, he planned to keep killing vampires, and maybe even some werewolves now and then. He went to turn back so he was looking in front of him, but ended up running right into the brown haired beauty he had stared at yesterday.

The girls papers went flying up in the air, looking like a tornado had blown through the school.

"Christ Edgar! Why do you have to be such an ass?" Alan muttered, stopping his chase and just staring at the mess his brother had made.

Natalie stopped next to him.

"He ran right into Flowergirl!" She laughed.

"Makes it all the better." Alan sighed.

Sam's laughter could be heard behind them, getting louder as he came closer.

They walked up to where Edgar was.

Edgar and Dalia were scrambling to pick up the scattered papers. They were all across the hallway; people had to step over them to get through.

"Did Froggy hop the wrong way down the hall?" One of the jocks taunted.

Edgar looked up and glared at the boy, receiving a comical '_Ribbit!_' in return. He sighed and went back to helping with the mess. He reached over for a paper that lay in front of him. Suddenly, his hand touched Dalia's. They looked up at each other and blushed slightly.

"Sorry about the whole paper thing." Edgar said.

Dalia grabbed one last paper and looked him in the eye.

"It's ok." She said. Her voice was high toned, like every time she spoke she was singing.

Her eyes seemed to flash a light green color, then return to their normal blue-gray. Edgar gave her a confused look. The girl just giggled and walked on as Sam, Alan, and Natalie appeared behind him.

"Smooth move bud." Sam chuckled.

Edgar's face was glued to the girl as she walked down the hall. when their hands touched, it was like a certain spark. Something he had only felt that one time he first saw Natalie and couldn't help but notice every detail of her.

"Edgar? Hello?" Edgar turned back to see Natalie waving her scarred hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He replied to her.

"Come on, it's almost time for first class." She said.

She turned around to walk away, but spun back on her heels and added, "Loverboy."

* * *

><p>The classes came and went, and eventually Phys. Ed came by. It was the only class they all had together so they met up in the hall on the way there.<p>

"I heard we're playing dodgeball today." Sam said.

"Finally! A chance to nail Flowergirl in the face!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Hey!" Edgar snapped.

"Geesh. Protective much?" She teased.

"No...she just...it's...um..." Edgar trailed off.

"That's what I thought." Skyler said, walking up next to Nat. "Love syndrome."

"Sky! Hey!" Natalie greeted her best friend.

"So this is Skyler." Sam muttered to Alan and Edgar.

Her hair was a honey brown color and tied up in a high ponytail. It reached to the bottom of her neck, so if it wasn't in a ponytail it would of been somewhere around the middle of her back.

Hearing her voice, Edgar turned to face her. Her aqua eyes stared back into his for a second, then she looked down to her papers. She pulled out her schedule.

"Looks like we're all going to the same place. Gym, right?"

Natalie nodded. "Awesome! We can nail Flowergirl together.''

"If Edgar over there doesn't kill us first." Sky whispered.

"Oh. That reminds me. Guys, this is Sky. Sky, this is my boyfriend, Alan. His brother Edgar, and their best friend Sam." Natalie pointed to each one of them as she introduced them.

"Well, I knew Alan and Edgar. You talk about them enough. But, nice to meet you Sam." Sky waved at the blonde boy.

They were approaching the gym now, so they split up and headed into the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed for gym, they all headed out into the main gym. The teacher, Mr. Kuff- or as Nat called him, Mr. Buff- made them all run eight laps around the gym. Once that was over, it was time for an epic game of dodgeball. Sam had been right, and Natalie could not of been happier.<p>

Mr. Kuff separated the class into two different teams.

Alan, Natalie and Sam were on one team while Skyler, Edgar, and Dalia were on the other. Sky and Natalie grinned evilly at each other as they approached the center line and got ready to run to the wall and back.

"Rules. We need rules. Ok, if you catch a ball the person who threw it is out. No returning team members because this class is way too big. When the whistle blows, run to the wall and back. Then you can grab a ball. Good luck. Losers run laps." At the end of his sentence, Mr. Kuff blew his whistle and everyone darted to the walls.

Edgar's eyes were on Dalia the whole time. He would pay attention when one of the balls whirred past his ear or nearly hit him, but other than that, he was all in attention to Dalia.

"Watch this," Nat muttered to Alan. She grabbed one of the balls and threw it towards Edgar. He turned around in time to see it coming for him, but not enough time to dodge it. It hit him straight in the gut.

"Don't stare!" She yelled.

He glared at her then walked over to sit on the benches. Dalia laughed, so Nat picked up another ball and threw it towards her. The girl somehow caught it, sending Nat to the bench also.

Sky erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>The game continued on until it was just Alan and Skyler. The boundaries were off, they could go wherever to throw the ball.<p>

"If he gets beat by a girl, I'll never let him hear the end of it." Edgar murmured.

"Of course you won't. He's your brother. It's what you do." Dalia giggled.

"Of course you won't. He's your brother. It's what you do." Natalie mocked silently.

Alan noticed a ball behind him, and made a plan. He threw the one in his hand up high, trying to distract Sky, but it failed. She jumped up, grabbing it in her hands.

"Damn it!" Alan cursed. No one heard it over the cheers for Sky.

"You got beat by a girl! A GIRL!" Sam and Edgar laughed.

"You're in love with a nature obsessed flowerchild." Alan taunted.

Before Edgar could say anything back, Natalie spoke up.

"Come on, Grumpy. Let's go eat lunch."

She gave Sky a thumbs up and went to the locker room to change in her normal clothes for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Finally done! You're welcome, Lostgurl09!<strong>

**Hope you liked Sky's epic win! **

**-Nat**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dalia

* * *

><p>"Stop staring, Edgar! You're going to creep her out not turn her on!" Natalie yelled, snapping her fingers in front of the boy's face. His eyes had been glued on Dalia the whole time they had been sitting at lunch.<p>

"I can't help it! It's like I need to stop and stare every time I ... see...her..." Edgar was starting to zone out again, eyes aimed at Dalia.

Natalie picked up a french fry and threw it at his face.

"What the hell?" He snapped.

"Eat! You haven't even touched your food." She told him.

"That might have something to do with the fact that I might have _internal bleeding_." He snarled the last two words of his sentence.

She noticed then that Sky was staring at Edgar. Alan was staring at Natalie. She stared back at him, trying to figure out why everyone was so obsessed with the staring.

"Am I the only one not in love here?" Sam asked. "Now Alan's staring, Natalie and Sky, too!"

"No, I'm just staring at the giant spider above Dalia's head, it just happens to be right behind Nat." Alan replied.

Natalie turned around to look at the brunette. A spider was spinning its web down towards her table.

"This is going to be a good one," Natalie muttered.

The spider floated down, finally landing in front of her. Dalia looked down an the spider, completely unfazed by its appearance. She picked it up and brought it over to an open window, letting it crawl out. The group of girls at her table smiled and congratulated her.

"Isn't that amazing?" Edgar said.

"I give up on you. You're too drawn in to her spell." Nat remarked.

Edgar's attention suddenly turned to her.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said, 'I give up on you.' "

"No, after that."

"You're too drawn in to her spell...oh! She's the you know what! Edgar! You're falling for one of the supernatural!" Natalie laughed.

"What?" Sky said. She had stopped staring and now wanted to hear what she missed.

"Nothing." Natalie and Edgar said at the same time.

Nat had no clue if Sky knew about all of the supernatural things running around in Santa Carla or not. If she didn't, she didn't need to think Natalie was crazy by hearing it from her.

"So Flowergirl is the you know what that you know who sent to get us?" Sam asked.

Alan nodded.

"So you know who next to me is you know whatting for this you know who because she is putting a you know what on him?" Alan asked.

Natalie nodded.

**(Translation of this conversation for the you know who and you know what impaired:**

**"You're too drawn in to her spell...oh! She's the witch! Edgar! you are falling for one of the supernatural!" Natalie laughed.**

**"What?" Sky said. She had stopped staring and now wanted to hear what she missed.**

**"Nothing." Natalie and Edgar said at the same time. **

**Nat had no clue if Sky knew about all of the supernatural things in Santa Carla or not. If she didn't, she didn't need to think Natalie was crazy by hearing it from her.**

**"So Flowergirl is the witch that David sent to get us?" Sam asked.**

**Alan nodded.**

**"So Edgar is falling in love for Dalia because she's putting a spell on him?" Alan asked.**

**Natalie nodded.)**

"That's great. First I get beat by a girl in dodgeball , and now my brother's falling for a-" Alan stopped talking.

"What?" Natalie asked him.

He pointed to behind her. She turned around and saw Dalia walking towards them. Edgar's eyes grew wide. Sky looked sad. Sam looked like someone had just made his day.

"Hey witc- er, Dalia." Edgar stuttered. It was easy to tell her spell was having effect again.

Dalia giggled. "You're funny, you know that?"

Edgar nodded eagerly.

"Well...you know that school dance that's coming up? I was wondering if maybe you would-"

"YES!" Edgar shouted. It was so loud, that Natalie was surprised the whole cafeteria didn't turn to see what was going on. "I mean...yeah...if I'm not busy or anything."

"I don't think you will be." Dalia winked and walked away, her eyes were covered with an odd glaze.

"Edgar. You seriously can't like her. Did you see her eyes? They were glazed over and concentrating on yours. She's obviously-"

Edgar prevented Alan from talking.

"An angel." He finished Alan's sentence quickly.

"Edgar Frog, I swear on my Hunter's honor that I will slap you if you seriously go to the dance with her." Natalie said.

"Just hit him now and get it over with then," Sky grumbled.

* * *

><p>Back at Sam's house, it was pretty obvious it was impossible to save Edgar. He kept zoning out every now and then, sometimes breaking through to talk. The side of him that wasn't obsessed with Dalia understood that she was the witch and wanted to destroy her, but the more dominant side that adored the little witch would get mad every time someone said something bad about the girl.<p>

"Alan, we have to help him. Dalia's got control. It's kind of scary..." Natalie whispered to Alan.

"I know. But what are we going to do? Stalk her?" He replied.

Neither of them had yet to look away from Edgar, who was staring blankly at the ceiling as he sat on a chair. He looked like he was thinking, but they knew he wasn't. He was daydreaming about..._her._

"We could just go find her. It shouldn't be hard."

"Ok."

"Hey, Sam!" Natalie said.

"Yeah?'' Sam said back.

"Watch him will ya? We're going to find Dalia and see what's going on." She told him. She could say her name since Sky wasn't there.

"Ok." Sam agreed.

Natalie and Alan walked over to the door.

"Let's go witch hunting." Natalie smirked as they stepped out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Witch's Plan

* * *

><p>"Where do you think she'd be?" Natalie asked Alan as they got on their bikes.<p>

"Depends. Graveyard, the church, anywhere abandoned. They're all places a witch could be." He replied.

"We should check the church first then. The graveyard isn't too far from there so we can check two places. We need to find her and see how to get Edgar out of her spell."

They both drove to the church. Completely silent, they walked behind it towards the graveyard. There, in the middle of the stones, was Dalia and her group of followers. They were sitting in a circle, Dalia in the middle. A star was above them, turning in fast circles.

"Holy sh-" Natalie clamped her hand over Alan's mouth to stop him from saying anything further. All they needed was for the group to hear them. It would all go down hill from there.

"Revenge." Dalia muttered. "Something you couldn't do. I'll finish it for you, though. I miss you."

The star turned red and a circle surrounded it.

The one word the witch said next sent shivers throughout both of them.

"David."

* * *

><p>Sam closed his eyes and slammed his face in a pillow, covering up his ears. He couldn't stand Edgar's rambling any more. He hoped that somehow Alan and Natalie would find a way to kill the witch that night so he would just shut up.<p>

"Dalia is so amazing! Did you see her get Nat out in dodgeball today? That was almost as awesome as when she just picked up that spider and out it out the window. That was pretty damn-"

"Shut up! Stop talking! Just, talk about something else!" Sam yelled at him.

Edgar went to defend himself but a knock at the door stopped him. Sam sighed and went to open the door.

"Hey." Sky greeted him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, um, hey." Sam walked away from the doorway to let her in.

"Is Nat here?" She asked.

"No, but she should be back soon. You could just wait here if you want." Sam shrugged.

"Okay." She agreed. She sat down on the couch.

Edgar looked at her and was taken out of his trance once more.

"Hey Sky." He said.

"Hey Edgar." She replied, turning around to face him.

"Do you need anything? Because I can get it for you." Edgar offered.

"I can get it- whatever you want." Sam said.

"I offered." Edgar told him.

"My house." Sam said back. He darted towards the kitchen to grab some drinks. Edgar swiftly followed him.

The two of them returned, carrying stuff for her.

Sam out a bag of chips on the table and Edgar put three cans of Pepsi next to it. Edgar went to open one of the cans, but it exploded all over the table and onto the floor. Nanook trotted over and licked the floor.

"Now look what you did!" Sam yelled, pointing to the mess.

"I'll just go get some cans that aren't shaken up while you clean this up then." Edgar walked towards the kitchen door.

"They're in the basement," Sam said with a mischievous tone.

Edgar turned towards the basement. He opened the door and stared down the steps. He couldn't see a thing, the light was out. He tried the switch but nothing happened.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. The light down there has been burned out for a week now. You're going to have to navigate your way through total darkness if you want to find the fridge." Sam said.

"Where's the flashlights?" He questioned.

"In the basement."

"What good are flashlights if when you need them they're in the dark?"

"I don't know, but that's where Grampa put them after we stole them to go down to Hudson's Bluff and got all of that," He checked to see if Sky was listening. It didn't look she was so he continued. "All of the vampire blood on them."

Edgar started walking down the stairs to see if he could find his way. It was nearly impossible.

"I can't see a damn thing!" He said.

"I'll just get it then." Sky said. She wasn't mad, she just didn't want the the two of them to argue anymore. She walked past Edgar and down into the dark. She felt along the wall, eventually finding her way to the fridge. She opened it, letting light flood in. She grabbed a can of soda and walked back up.

"That was easy." She said, taking a sip.

Edgar just stared at her. This girl was obviously more badass than him. But he bet she hadn't killed a single bloodsucker her whole life. But she was still pretty amazing.

* * *

><p>Natalie and Alan watched on in horror. She was speaking to David!<p>

"They shouldn't of ever messed with us." Dalia spoke to the circle. "But don't worry. I'll get them back. Tomorrow, the real fun begins."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapters! They'll get longer, though. Swear.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Nightmares

* * *

><p>Sam listened to the knocks on the door, and opened it once again.<p>

Natalie and Alan came in, speaking at the same time.

Sam made out a few of the words like 'David' and 'Dalia' and 'Curse' but other than that he couldn't understand a single thing.

"Calm down. One of you, say whatever you have to say." Sam said.

Sky was listening to the conversation now, interested in why the two of them seemed so nervous.

"Ok," Alan said. "We went looking for Dalia down by the church."

"And she was in the graveyard with her witch coven," Natalie continued.

"And she was talking to David through a spell and she said that she wanted revenge on us for killing him."

"Then she said that tomorrow the real fun begins and I have no clue what that means but it doesn't really sound so good."

"And we think it has something to do with Edgar." Alan added finally.

"Witches?" Sky asked.

It was then that Natalie noticed her friend. She was on the couch in the living room, not far from where she was standing.

"Witches? I didn't say witches. I said bitc-"

Sky stopped her friend from saying anything further.

"No, I believe what you said. I'm just surprised that there's more than vampires running around in Santa Carla."

Natalie stared wide eyed at her. She knew about the supernatural all along! Thank God.

"Yeah, well since you know what I'm talking about, we think Dalia is an evil witch. She might have put an attraction spell on Edgar." Natalie told her.

"What? Dalia is way to nice for something like that! She's amazing and wonderful and words can barely describe her." Edgar said.

"Edgar, she's evil. You have to believe me on this." Natalie tried to make Edgar believe her words. It didn't seem to get through to him.

"You're just jealous that she beat you in dodgeball today." He kept on rambling.

"I am not _jealous_! You're just completely out of it!" Natalie started walking towards him.

"She just had to mention Dalia didn't she?" Sam whispered to a speechless Alan.

"You are so jealous." Edgar mocked. Natalie was standing in front of him now, anger in her eyes.

"Stuff it, Eddie!" She screeched. She pulled his red headband off of his forehead and stuffed it in his mouth, pulling the ends tight behind his head.

He grumbled something but it was incomprehensible due to the headband.

"With him quiet, let's finish the whole thing about Dalia." Natalie returned to talking to Sky, who was laughing at Edgar.

* * *

><p>In the morning, everyone agreed that it was best not to let Edgar go to school. If Dalia was up to something, they had to keep him from getting worse worse with his already annoying spell. They had managed to get Star to watch both him and Laddie, tanks to a little help from Michael.<p>

After gym class, Sky was walking to the cafeteria. She was behind everyone else because her team had lost a round in dodgeball and she had to run laps.

"Hey!" Someone panted, grabbing her shoulder.

She turned around, noticing a blonde haired girl next to her.

"There's not much time..." The girl said. She pulled Sky's shirt and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What the hell was that for?" Sky asked her.

"No time to explain. But you're going to need this. Dalia is after you and your friends. Wear it all the time, never take it off. It will protect you from her, but only one person at a time. Help yourself. Save your friends." A bright light appeared on Sky's neck, and soon a necklace hung from a ribbon.

At the end of the red ribbon was a crystal. It was an icy blue color and it seemed to have a slight glow.

"Hide! She's coming!" The odd blonde ushered Sky into a closet and shut the door.

"Wait, what? Who's coming?" Sky questioned frantically. She had no clue what was going on.

"Shh!" The girl whispered to her.

"Nara," Dalia's voice sounded from the doorway. "What are you doing? We need you and all the power we can get for the spell. It has to weaken them enough so we can take them down."

"Yes, Dalia." Nara's nervous voice had now changed to an obeying one. It seemed as if all of Dalia's followers were under her spell and not following her by choice. She was clearly not the best witch around, if there was a such thing as good witches.

Sky held her breath the whole time Dalia had spoken. Once she knew she was gone, she stepped out of the closet and took a deep breath in. She studied her pendant. It was odd that one crystal held so much power, but she knew it must have some magical ability.

She continued on on to lunch, thinking about what Nara had said.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Natalie asked.

Sky thought for an excuse. It was better off not to tell them about the charm. They would say not to trust a witch, that it was a stupid decision. But Nara had said she needed to save herself and save her friends. If the crystal really did work, she could do that.

"Laps. Thanks for beating me, Alan." She told them.

"Payback." Alan replied with a smirk.

Sky rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but think about what the girl had told her. That Dalia was after them. How could she just abandon them like that? She reminded herself that she was protected now and that it was the only way to save them.

"Dalia's up to something." Sam muttered to the table.

Dalia's mouth was moving rapidly. She was saying something and looking them all dead in the eye.

"Get up and move somewhere. She won't have enough power to redo whatever she's doing, witches always need to concentrate on their target." Alan said.

They went to get up and move, but they were stuck where they were. Completely frozen. Sky knew she could stand if she wanted to, but she needed to fake it. They couldn't know she was protected.

"What are going to do? We just can't sit here and take the spell!" Natalie said.

"Looks like we have to." Sam sighed.

The air around them grew heavy. When they took a breath, a sweet taste filled their mouths. It numbed their throats as it went through them, having a similar effect to Novocaine.

Sam choked slightly and Dalia's table erupted in a quiet laughter. The spell had been successful. It would only make it easier for them to take them down.

* * *

><p>{Next Day}<p>

Natalie leaned her head against Alan's shoulder. He was leaning against a locker himself, snoring lightly.

"Last night was," She stopped to yawn. "So tiring."

Sam, who was equally tired as them but didn't say anything, replied, "I don't even want to know."

"No, it wasn't that." Natalie snapped. "I had nightmares all night long. And from the looks like it, I think Alan did too."

"I had nightmares!" Sam replied.

Sky walked up to them.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Dalia." Natalie sighed, her eyes closed.

Sky was puzzled.

"Nightmares. That was her spell." Alan said.

"Great, I'm not the only one." Sky pretended to be affected also.

"How are you so awake?" Natalie struggled to open her eyelids.

"It's called coffee."

"Alan, we...we need to get...coffee, too..." Natalie trailed off, falling asleep.

"Well that conversation is useless. Sam, how about you?" She turned around to where Sam was. He was sleeping too.

"Dalia must of done pretty good." She muttered.

"Hey! Wake up! Come on! We have to go to our first class!" Sky snapped her fingers in front of everyone's faces, trying to wake them up.

"Five more minutes..." Natalie groaned.

Sky had to think of something fast. She just couldn't let them sleep all day. Maybe she could get them back to Sam's place.

"Aren't you all supposed to be in class?" The principal, Mr. Sterling, asked.

Sam's eyes snapped open. "Uh, yes, sir. We're leaving right now. Right?"

Alan was the only one still asleep now.

"Yeah. We are. Let's go, Alan." Natalie shook Alan's shoulder, waking him.

"Huh?" He said sleepily.

"We're going to first class now. Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: the Thin Line of Reality

* * *

><p>Natalie's eyelids felt heavy. They drooped down, threatening sleep. But she had to stay awake. Sleep only meant nightmares and when she would wake up after the nightmare, only a dizzying reality.<p>

Her eyes closed once more. They shut for only a second before she snapped them open.

She noticed a difference in the classroom. The room itself had darkened until only a shadowy, dim light was the only thing in it. The room was empty, she was the only one inside.

"Shit!" She cursed. She was dreaming and she knew it. The nightmare just had to creep its way in and the witchs method of torture would resume. Every time she slept, she swore it got harder and harder to tell the difference between reality and her dreams.

"Natalie..." A voice rang. She knew the voice. It was Dalia's.

She put her hands over her ears. If she listened to the calling she would just end up following it like last time.

"Natalie..." Dalia's voice seemed to go through her hands and into her ears.

"Natalie...Natalie...Natalie...NATALIE!" Faster and faster the voice grew. It was trying to get her to move. But she stood strong and stayed where she was. She knew what was around the corner if she listened any further.

The sound of her name seemed to circle her, rendering no escape.

"Shut up!" She screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to wake up! Why wasn't anyone waking her up?

Dalia's voice turned deeper, more evil. She laughed a dark laugh.

"Come on...follow me." It taunted.

Her feet skidded across the floor, dragging her closer to Dalia.

She sighed in defeat. No matter how hard she tried she was going to find her way to the same place. She let Dalia waste her energy by dragging her to her. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Natalie finally reached a door. She tried to hold back her hand from opening it but it was no use. Dalia had control. She watched in disgust as her hand involuntarily turned the cold knob, swinging the door open. A blinding light shot out through the dark hallway and she winced her eyes away from it. In a moment, she was inside the light being dragged further inside by Dalia.

Once through the brightness, the nightmare took over.

David's face flashed in front of hers, fully human, fully normal. No fangs gave away what he really was. His gang pulled up behind him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Marko asked, his eyes looking her over.

She knew this memory. It was when she first joined them. When she made her first mistake of many in Santa Carla.

"Natalie." She replied. The words floated through her mouth. She didn't want to say them but she had to.

"Natalie? I'm David. You got some where to go?" He replied, his voice sweet and sincere. The boardwalk lights shone off of his motorcycle.

"No, actually. Why, you have plans?" She kept talking.

"Just heading back to..somewhere. Wanna come with us? We have plenty of room."

Normally, she would of said no to him. But that night she was planning to run away, to take off from her parents and live her own life.

"Sure." She answered him. Little did she know, she had just sealed her own fate.

A white flash cut the memory in half, skipping the heart pounding ride to the bluff.

They arrived at the cave and she followed after them. One of the members, she knew him now as Dwayne but then he was just a nameless friend, had a lit torch in is hand as he guided her through into the cavern. She remembered them partying, laughing, drinking. Then she was offered a sip from the large wine bottle. She though it was harmless, an initiation. But it was something much more evil. She drank it and swallowed the liquid. It was sour on her tongue but slid down her throat as if it was candy. It puzzled her then but it all made sense now.

She was dizzy. She stumbled over to a bed in the corner as the others cheered and danced around the large fire light. She laid down on it, soon asleep.

Her eyes snapped open. She was terrified in that moment. She searched desperately for a sign of David. He was nowhere to be seen. She looked where she was, taking in every detail and trying to simmer down her headache. She wasn't at Hudson's Bluff anymore, she was in a classroom. She let out a sigh, totally relieved that she wasn't still in that horrible memory.

* * *

><p>Classes seemed to go by faster now that each of them were tired. They slept through mostly every class. But the real exhaustion came when they actually had to use the little bit of energy they had in them. Gym.<p>

"I thought we could have one last day of dodgeball," Mr. Kuff announced. \

"Thank God," Sam sighed. "We can just get out and sit down."

"But I figured we should have a different sport to play. We will try to attempt baseball." The teacher continued.

Dalia shot an evil glance towards the tired group. They had dark circles under their eyes. She had done good, and this would only help.

Natalie moaned. She didn't feel like moving, let alone swinging at a ball and running endlessly through bases. She looked over at Alan, only to see that he was asleep. Either he didn't care how bad the nightmares were or he was just too tired.

"Frog!" Kuff yelled.

Alan woke with a start. "Yes?" He replied, trying his best not to sound tired.

"Sit out. With your finger you can barely catch a ball let alone hold a bat."

"So not fair." Sam muttered.

Sky couldn't help but feel sorry when she looked at her friends. They looked like vampires. Their eyes were dark, their skin was pale. How bad _were_ these nightmares?

Alan walked up the bleachers, sitting on one of the top ones and leaning against a metal pole. He started snoring almost instantly.

"The rest of you, separate into two teams and make a lineup for yourselves." Mr. Kuff walked off towards his office, where he turned on the television and ate donuts.

Sam, Sky, and Natalie walked towards one group of people. Dalia went towards the other side. This was going to be an interesting class.

* * *

><p>Alan searched the blackness for anyone. He was alone, he knew it. Edgar wasn't there, Natalie wasn't there. Sam wasn't even around. It was all blackness; he couldn't see a thing.<p>

He heard soft footsteps all around him, circling him, taunting him.

"Hello?" He called out to the blackness.

There was no reply.

"Hello?" He called out again.

"Alan!" Natalie stepped towards him. A light now shone above them, he could see her.

"Natalie!" He replied, relieved that he wasn't alone. But wait, that meant she was asleep, too. In the middle of a baseball game!

"You have to wake up, you're in gym class and it's baseball and you're going to get hurt or something." He told her.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. "But, we have to move, they're coming."

"What?" He said. Now he was confused.

"They're -" Her voice was cut off by a shadow interrupting their light. Alan couldn't see her. He reached out for her hand. He felt it touch his but it was torn away by a violent drag. She screamed. It was a familiar scream, he had heard it before. It still haunted his dreams now.

David laughed.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" He shouted. He wished he could see so he could save her.

He winced at the sound of a sickening crack. The rib. Broken.

"Nat!" He yelled helplessly into the darkness.

Something dragged across the floor. He could hear the disgusting small sound of flesh tearing. It had been enhanced for his ears to hear.

"Alan..." He heard her sigh. He could hear hte echo of shallow breathing, her heart faltering every moment.

No, no, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening again! He couldn't lose her! It felt like he had just gotten her back!

_Thump...thump..._ Her heartbeat dragged out, slowing down.

_Thump..._ Slower.

_Thu... _

Total silence. His heart ached. His stomach had a sickening feeling inside it that grew with every thought. He felt his eyes get dry. A tear slipped out of one of them, running down his cheek.

"Nat?" He whispered.

"Alan." She replied. Her voice sounded normal.

"Nat?" His voice sounded happier now.

"Alan? Alan, it's me. Wake up. Wake up!"

His eyes opened. His sight darted from wall to wall, searching for her face. His eyes met hers in a moment. She and Sam were both there. They had gotten out of the game due to fake injuries.

"Nat!" Alan said happily. "Thank God you're here. I thought you were dead and-"

Natalie stopped him from talking. She understood what his nightmares were.

"And you should be glad we were here to wake you up. You just kept mumbling things, mostly my name, but..." She trailed off.

She looked up at his face. A thin line of water was falling from his eye. She wiped off the tear that rested at the bottom of his chin.

"You're crying." She said sadly.

"It was the dream. They're getting more and more real every time we fall asleep." He told her.

"I know." She stopped for a moment to wake Sam up. "It's getting worse. It needs to be stopped."

"If only you knew how..." Dalia sighed sarcastically. She sat next to them, filing her nails.

"You little witch!" Natalie snapped. "You just shut up and turn around and take what's coming for you because I swear to God if you do one more thing to us-"

She was cut off by Mr. Kuff.

"Jackle!" He yelled. "Come here!"

She walked odwn the bleachers and straight to her teacher.

"Yeah?" She asked. The rest of the class, with the exception of Dalia, stared at her, wanting to know if she got in trouble. Sky glared at Dalia and sat next to Alan.

"Try to be nice to Dalia will you? She tries to be nice to you and all you do is yell at her."

"She tries to be nice to me? Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day." She defended herself.

"I saw that throw in dodgeball yesterday. You wailed the ball at her. Clearly, there's something going on between you two and whatever it is try to calm down."

"_Calm down!_ Calm. Down? How am I supposed to calm down when the little witch up there is-"

Sky hopped down the bleachers in time to make sure she didn't say anything further. She put her hand over her mouth, smiled awkwardly at Kuff, and walked backwards, Natalie still in her grip.

"I'll just...go with them..." Alan said, following them.

Sam, noticing everyone was leaving, went after them also. They all walked out of the gym, Natalie still trying to scream at Kuff from behind Sky's hand.

"What freaks." Dalia said. The whole class agreed with her, supporting her statement with 'Totally' and 'Especially the Frogs...'

She smiled. Her plan was all falling into place. She would get her revenge soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Storms

* * *

><p>Edgar sat quietly on the couch, reading a comic book. Star was in the kitchen, making lunch.<p>

"Hey Edgar! Hey Edgar!" Laddie said, running in from the swinging doors.

"What?" He grumbled.

"You know how Max had that dog, you know, Thorn?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Edgar turned the page of his book. Couldn't the kid shut up already? He had been talking to him all day long. Sadly, he had been out of his spell long enough to be spoken to.

"What happened to it? When Max died, did it just disappear or did something actually happen to it?"

"No clue."

Edgar actually hadn't thought about it. What did happen to a hound of Hell once its master was gone? He started thinking about it when Star walked in, carrying two cups filled with water. She put them on the table and returned to the kitchen, coming back shortly with food. She had made them some grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup.

Edgar took one look at everything and decided not to touch it. She might have been human now but he still didn't trust her.

"Are you going to eat that?" Laddie asked. His mouth was stuffed with the sandwich and the odd trail of tomato soup down his chin creeped Edgar out even more than he originally was of the little boy.

"No, you can, uh, have it." He couldn't take his eyes off the soup.

"Thanks!" The boy said happily. He looked at Edgar, puzzled about why he was getting such and odd look from him. Realizing what it was, he quickly wiped his hand over his face, trying his best to get off red liquid. It just smeared everywhere.

"Worst day _ever_." Edgar said, putting his face in a pillow so he couldn't see Laddie anymore.

"Aren't you going to eat? Hold on." The phone rang, interrupting Star's sentence. She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, Sam, hi!" She said happily. "What happened?"

She paused, listening to Sam on the other line. "Oh. Okay. I'll be there. Bye."

Star set the phone down and turned to the two boys.

"Get in the car, we have to go pick everyone up." She said. She grabbed the keys to pickup truck and walked out the door. Edgar and Laddie followed.

The space inside the car was small. It had two seats in front and enough seat belts for three in the back. Edgar sat passenger.

"How are they all going to fit in here?" He questioned.

Star started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. "You're going to have to find a way to fit in the back I guess."

They pulled up to the high school. Natalie was rambling about something that Edgar couldn't hear.

Sam opened the back door, getting in the car. Natalie, Sky, and Alan followed. Alan shared an awkward glance at Laddie. The kid still creeped him out after what happened when he vamped out on them.

Once everyone was shoved into the truck, Star pulled out of the school parking lot.

She looked at Sam through her rear view mirror.

"Sam, explain to me what happened again?" She said questionably.

"Well there's this..." Sam thought for a word to say instead of Dalia. Edgar was out of his spell and completely normal now; he didn't want to ruin that. "This...person. And she kind of ticked off Nat and-"

"Ticked off? More like put a spell on Edgar and started terrorizing us all with nightmares!" Natalie complained, looking out of the window.

Edgar fought himself from saying something about Dalia. He wasn't going to give in to the spell. He had to find the witch and kill her. He was Edgar Frog, the badass monster hunter. Not the stupid, gullible person who falls in love with the supernatural.

"What? How do you always end up with some kind of problem?" Star sighed.

"Problem? More than a problem. We don't even know how to kill her and get rid of this! We're going to go crazy, Sam! If we can't destroy all of her spells, the nightmares will take over. Every time I close my eyes it gets harder and harder to tell the difference between reality and the dreams. You saw Alan in gym class today. The nightmares are coming into the real world. What if one of us falls asleep and we get killed in our dreams? Does it happen in real life?" Natalie snapped. She was cranky. It felt like she hadn't slept in years.

Sky was now considering about whether or not to just give Natalie the necklace and forget the whole thing or save it for herself. It was so selfish to keep it to herself. Maybe she could give it to each one of them at a time and let them get a peaceful sleep...

A voice cut into her thoughts. It was Nara, the girl who had given her the necklace.

_It won't work..._ She told Sky. _The spell already hit them, you can't reverse it unless you kill Dalia. Stop making yourself feel bad, there's nothing you can do._

Sky sighed. There had to be something she could do...

The truck pulled in to the driveway of the Emerson's. Everyone got out of the car and went into the house. Star left not long after; they could watch Edgar now and Laddie was becoming more bored by the second.

"We have to find some way to stay awake." Sam said, rapidly searching through his cupboards and fridge.

"There's always the Pepsi downstairs. It has caffeine." Edgar told Sam his best guess at how to stay up all night.

"Great idea." Sam sighed. He walked down the cellar stairs.

Edgar went into the living room. Natalie and Alan were both asleep, snuggled up next to each other on the couch. Sky was still awake and sitting on a chair, looking at something she was wearing around her neck. Edgar tried to see what it was from where he was standing but it was too small. She noticed him then, hoping he didn't know what she had just been doing.

"Oh. Edgar. Hey." She said quickly, looking away from whatever it was.

"Hey," He replied. He sat down on the last chair in the room. It was across from Sky.

"Um...you know...I was thinking... If you aren't under Dalia's spell right now and you can actually understand me, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to that dance with-" Sky was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the stairway.

Sam had tripped when he started running up the stairs, sending the cans of soda scattering across the floor. The noise woke Alan but barely fazed Natalie.

"Sam! You ok?" Sky said, hopping off the chair and going over to the boy.

"I'm fine." He sighed. At least he had stopped her from asking out Edgar.

Sky picked up some of the cans from the floor. She and Sam put them on the kitchen counter. Sky grabbed two extra cans for Alan and Nat and walked back out into the living room. She woke them up -Alan had fallen back asleep- and handed it to them. The caffeine didn't have an immediate effect on the tired people but it eventually picked up the pace and woke them up.

They drank can after can and eventually became a little hyper from all the caffeine.

"You know what we should do? We should go out right now and find the witch and kill her. I mean, I feel so awake now. I could probably do anything I wanted to." Natalie said. The words came fast, slurred with caffeine.

Unable to defend against the spell any longer, Edgar spoke. "You can do anything but kill her."

Natalie ignored it. It wasn't his fault and that was the first time she had seen him speak about Dalia all day.

A storm was now raging outside. It came suddenly, hitting the sides of the house with pouring rain.

Back at Max's store, where she was now the manager, Lucy tried calling home. The phone line responded with a dead tone. The phone lines were out and there was no way she would drive in this weather. The driveway was probably all mud and she had taken her father's prized car so Star could have the truck.

Sam looked out the window. Rain hit it heavily, sending loud patters through the house. He closed the curtain and returned to the floor. Everyone was sitting there, playing Monopoly to pass the time.

Sky moved her piece and landed on one of the first spaces on the board.

"And you owe me four dollars." Edgar told her. It seemed a little easier now to fight against the spell. It always was when he was around Sky.

"What a loss." She laughed sarcastically, handing over some of the one dollar bills to him.

Thunder boomed outside and a bolt of lightning lit up the room when the lights turned off.

"Every time the Frog brothers do something a normal person would do, _this_ happens!" Sam sighed.

"Maybe it's just you," Alan shrugged.

"Maybe it's Edgar's girlfriend." Sam mumbled, going into the kitchen for some candles. He pulled out a pack of matches, lit three candles, and walked back to the living room. He put the candles in holders and put them around the floor so everyone could see.

"Is it just me or is anyone else bored of Monopoly?" Sky asked.

"It's not just you." Natalie replied.

"Aw! Come on! I own like half the board!" Edgar said.

"That's why it's boring." Sky told him.

She put the game over to the side and thought of other things to do.

"Have either of you two ever played Truth or Dare?" She asked the Frogs.

The brothers glanced at each other and shook their heads at the same time.

"You haven't? Is your whole life revolved around killing vampires?"

"Well..." Edgar started.

"Don't answer that." Sky stopped him. "You guys are going to play Truth or Dare whether you like it or not." She laughed.

"I take it Sam hasn't ever played either?" Natalie asked.

"If I say I have, do I still have to play?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. And it's not that bad, it's actually kind of fun. So, let's start."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Hanukkah! And if you celebrate something else, Happy Holidays!<strong>

**This is my Xmas gift to you guys. **

**Well, this morning I was going through all of my gifts and I got a pack of Gummy Vampires... I don't want to eat them because I don't think they would put 'Vampire Blood' as an ingredient on the back of the package. What do you guys think? Review and tell me! **


	8. Chapter 8: A Turn For The Worst

Chapter Eight: A Turn For The Worst

* * *

><p>"Explain the rules again." Sam sighed. He still didn't get the purpose of Truth or Dare.<p>

"Ok," Sky started, talking slow as if Sam were a five year old. "You ask someone, 'Truth or Dare?'. If they say truth, you have to ask them a question. If they say dare, you have to dare them to do something. They have to do the dare or answer the question and if they don't, they're out. And I'm pretty sure that nobody will let you live it down if you chicken out."

"Ok. I think I get this now." Sam replied, nodding his head.

"Alright," Sky replied, relieved that she didn't have to explain the rules again. "I'll start then. Edgar, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Sky thought of a good dare. "Admit two things- you hate Dalia and that I'm more badass than you."

It wasn't the best thing she could come up with, but she had been wanting to hear Edgar say bot of those things for a while now.

"Wow, that's _so _hard." He rolled his eyes and mocked her. "I hate Dal-"

He paused. Everyone was now waiting for him to finish his sentence. Sky smirked.

"Vamp got your tongue?" She asked him, mocking him back. She felt bad that the spell was stopping him form saying the sentence but she also had some self pride in herself for it. Edgar always thought he beat everyone at everything and she just might have gotten him kicked out of one of the easiest games in the world.

"I hate Dalia." Edgar's voice stuttered a little at the witch's name. He gave Sky a challenging glance.

"Continue..." She taunted.

"Wait!" Sam said, running up the stairs. "Let me go get a video camera or something. This moment will go down in history as the single time when Edgar Frog is actually not the badass of us all."

"Better hurry up Sammy! I don't think this moment will last very long!" Natalie yelled after him.

Sam ran into his room, searching his closet for the long lost video camera he knew he owned.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, plucking it out from under some of the many stuffed animals his grandfather had given him.

Lightning lit up the room and thunder sounded not long after. A soft tapping noise came from his bedroom window. Sam stopped where he was. He felt frozen with fear. He was dreaming! This was just like his nightmare, he had to of been dreaming! Maybe he had fallen asleep on his way up the stairs, or he had given in to sleep and passed out on the floor of his room. But this felt too real. He knew what he would see when he tossed back the window blinds and stared out into the night. Yet, he still walked towards it. He opened the blinds and looked out, straight into the gray eyes of Dalia.

She was floating there right in front of him. She smiled evilly.

"Let me in, Sammy. Let me in." She begged him.

When he shook his head, her smile faded and her voice deepened.

"Let me in, Sam." She continued. She sounded more demanding this time.

He shook his head once more. Suddenly, her eyes turned a deep red and her face became as close as it could to the glass without pressing against it.

"Let. Me. In. SAM!" She yelled.

He put his fingers in the shape of a cross, stepping backwards. He tripped, falling into his open closet.

Dalia smashed the window and ran to him. She got down in front of him, fangs now coming out of her mouth. She growled and smashed her sharp teeth into his neck. Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

His head shot up, banging into someone else's face.

"Son of a bit- OW!" Alan said, grabbing his nose and wincing back from Sam.

Sam groaned and placed his hand to his forehead. He saw double for a few seconds. He made out Sky's face, looking right at him.

"Sam? You ok? You fell on the stairs; knocked you out cold. We've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes." She told him. Her voice seemed to ease Sam's pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"That's good. But, you have a cut on your forehead. I don't think smashing into Alan's face really helped that." She carefully touched the small cut on Sam's forehead. "I'm going to get you some ice."

Sky glanced at Alan, who was still holding his nose. "Ok, maybe two ice packs." She added.

She grabbed a candle holder and walked into the kitchen.

"You ok?" Sam asked the black haired Frog brother.

"Yeah. It's not purple or anything though, right?" He asked him. He moved his hand away from his face.

His nose looked fine, just a small bruise across the middle of it.

Sam shook his head.

The two doors swung open and Sky walked in, handing the two boys some ice packs from the freezer.

"Thanks." They both told her.

"You didn't have nightmares while you were out did you?" Sky asked Sam.

Sam pondered whether to tell the truth or not. The look in her eyes said she felt like it was her fault the whole thing happened. Would she feel worse if he had nightmares?

"No, actually." He said. "Nothing."

She nodded slowly and turned to the window. A soft tapping noise sounded from it, giving Sam the chills. Lightning crackled outside. More chills. Sky got up to check the window. She tossed back the curtain and looked out. Rain still poured, slightly blurring the glass as it flowed down. Two dark shapes moved slowly across the field to the left of the house. Two more were mirroring them on the right.

"Edgar," She said, not moving her gaze from the window.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Come here. Quickly." Her voice shook a little.

Edgar stood up off the floor and walked over to Sky.

"What?" He asked.

"Look." Sky pointed towards the shadows on either side of the house. Another one was now walking up the driveway. They were all slow paced as if they were taunting them to make a move before they got there.

"Witches," He grumbled. "I'm positive."

"What are we supposed to do then? See what they do or...?"

"At least be prepared."

"We don't have a clue how to kill them." Sky pointed out.

"We're going to have to find out then won't we?" He backed away from the window. He didn't have a clue how he could look at them and not have the spell take over him. Once he was away from Sky though, he felt that pull again. The sudden need for Dalia. The need of her lips on his. The need of her to be next to him in that very moment. Edgar tried to fight it off, the very thought of loving the supernatural was disgusting to him. But it was too strong. He needed her. He _craved_ her.

He stepped towards the door, reaching out for the knob. Alan grabbed his shirt collar and tore him back.

"You're not going anywhere, loverboy." He told him.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight them and keep Edgar away from their control?" Nat asked.

"I don't know but we have to find out how. They're going to want to murder us when they get here." Alan replied, still holding his brother back by only his shirt.

"Great. Another battle." She mumbled.

"Just hope it doesn't turn out like the last one."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? It's about 3:30 AM where I am right now and I'm not tired at all! Might have to be because of all the mountain dew I had but oh well...<strong>

**Oh! I tried those vampire gummy things and they tasted...fruity. Like really strongish fruity tasting. (That sentence made no sense, damn my caffeinated mind.)**

**The whole time I stared at those things when they were in my room, just waiting for me to eat them, I swear Edgar was whispering "Don't touch them. Better yets, don't look at them. They're obviously made by vampires."**

**Well, Edgar, I'm having second thoughts about eating them now. I'm awake all night tonight and I ate them yesterday...don't stake me! **

**Hopefully I'll update this story again before I get killed...**

**Before my hyperactive, odd thinking, crowded mind can blabber on any more, bye! Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Special thanks to Lostgurl09 for reading all my books and being my fan the whole way through! I still feel nerdy by the way...**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Attack

Chapter Nine: Attack

* * *

><p>The witches were still advancing, never stopping or breaking form. Everyone was taken back by their sudden appearance. They were huddled around windows, just trying to get a look at them all.<p>

Edgar was still under their spell. He couldn't look away from Dalia, who was getting closer with every second.

Natalie and Sky were the first to back away from the windows. They knew that the witches would be there any minute and they were going to need all the weapons they could get.

"Sam," Sky asked. "Can you watch Edgar? We have to get weapons for when they're here."

Sam nodded, still looking out the window.

"You might want to hurry," He added worriedly. "They're picking up pace."

Alan looked out the window once more before joining Natalie and Sky. The witches were moving faster now. Dangerously fast. They had to hurry up and grab what they could in the little time they had.

The three of them hurried up the stairs, careful not to trip like Sam, and gathered weapons that Sam had stocked in his closet.

Downstairs, Sam watched in horror at the witches. Dalia smirked at him and winked; she knew what his dreams were. Sam scowled in return. In a flash of lightning, the five people outside were only seven feet from entering the house. They were using nature to their advantage. Sam prayed that more lightning would not appear. It was getting harder to hold on to Edgar's shirt collar, but what else was he supposed to do? A white flash signaled more lighting, thunder following. In that moment Dalia's face was right in front of Sam's.

"Let me in Sam," She laughed.

Sam's eyes were wide in terror. He took a step back from the window, almost tripping on Edgar as he advanced towards the witch. Sam felt too shocked to say anything. He closed his eyes which always helped him when he was scared and gained enough courage to yell, "Guys! They're here!"

Alan, Sky, and Natalie didn't even have a chance to exchange a glace, yet alone a word, when suddenly the windows broke open. Wind and rain blew in, drenching Sam's floor and letting three witches in. They laughed in synchronization, each with a high pitched tone. They advanced on the three of them, eyes burning in pure rage. Alan went to grab a stake, which lay not far from him, when a blonde witch sent a powerful wind burst towards all of them. Natalie and Alan were sent flying, hitting the wall. Sky stood still. Her necklace was deflecting the black magic of the blonde's power.

"Sky? How are you-" Natalie began. Her lips smashed shut and she put both her hands to her mouth, trying to pry them open. Her arms locked up, every muscle in her body was immobile, completely useless. Alan didn't budge either. He was under the same spell.

The witches cackled. They were just getting started.

Words flew in to Sky's mind.

_Witches can only focus on one target at a time. Strike! Their eyes are on those two._

Sky, believing the words, drove her fist into the blonde's jaw. The witch fell to the floor.

The two brunettes that were next to her snapped their heads toward Sky. One of them looked at the floor.

"Carria?" She gasped.

She looked back up from the motionless body.

"You're dead." She growled. She charged towards Sky, the third witch tending to Carria.

Sky's went to punch the oncoming threat. But the brunette had other plans. She grabbed Sky's fist, spinning Sky around with her available hand. The witch bent back Sky's arm slowly, pressing it against her back. She knew what the crystal was. It was a protection charm. Her powers would be useless against her.

Sky rammed her foot back, slamming into her attacker's knee. The witch gasped in pain. She still grasped Sky's arm tightly.

"Celia!" The brunette screeched. The witch tending to Carria looked up. "Share some power."

Celia reached out to grab the witch's hand but was slammed in the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped down to the floor, blood trickling from her head.

Natalie smirked, a baseball bat in her hands.

While her attacker was distracted, Sky grasped the wrist that held her own and swung her into the wall. The third witch fell to the floor, motionless.

"Come on, let's get downstairs." Natalie dropped the bat on the floor and headed down the staircase.

Dalia and a red headed witch were fighting Sam and Edgar.

Dalia was drawing Edgar in, while at the same time dodging arrows fired by Sam. He was having a hard time taking care of two witches himself, Edgar being completely useless at that point.

Sam drew back an arrow, letting it fire straight into the skull of the unnamed witch. She fell instantly, slamming onto the floor.

"Nice shot, Sambo!" Alan said from the stairs. He hopped over the railing, followed by Nat and Sky. Dalia's head snapped in their direction. They were her target now. She shot a devilish grin towards the three of them and darted to the ceiling. Lightning flashed outside, and Dalia felt a new strength take over her. She used the new found power to quickly dart away and into the kitchen.

Edgar stood still, string mindlessly ahead of him.

"Let's get out of here before she comes back," Sky told them.

"And go where?" Sam replied.

"The house on the beach, I don't think they know where it is." Nat suggested.

"Sounds good, let's just go." Sky said.

They headed towards the door, Alan staying behind.

"Edgar? Edgar? Come on bro, we have to get out of here. The witch it going to come back if you don't go." He shook his brother's shoulders, waking im form the trance.

"What?" Edgar asked. He hadn't heard a word Alan told him.

"We have to get out of here." Alan replied.

The two of them went out the open door and into the rain. The other three were waiting for them, soaked with rain.

Seeing they were out of the house, they forgot the bikes and ran towards the field.

"Why this way?" Sam asked. Sky was leading the group.

"I know a shortcut to the boardwalk. We have to cut through here to get there." She told him.

Sam nodded.

The whole group stopped when they heard several loud screeches. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but loud enough to be the thunder from the storm.

"What the hell is that?" Edgar yelled over the noise.

He was answered by the sight of all five witches walking out of the door of the Emerson's. The red head pulled the arrow out of her head with no more than a slight twitch of her lips. The gaping hole formed back into normal skin, leaving only a slight scar across her forehead.

"How are they still alive?" Nat said, shocked by the sight. "We killed them!"

"Not correctly." Dalia said darkly.

The witches darted in front of them, a tree only standing between them.

A bright bolt of lightning struck the tree. It fell over, fire burning it to a crisp.

The witches winced back, shielding their faces from the flame.

The red head, in a total rage, charged towards Sam. Her foot hit the flame, sending her ablaze. She screeched loudly, sounding like a vampire. Her body formed into an ash, leaving smoke behind. Her black skeleton plummeted to the grass, landing right in her pile of ashes.

"Vidia!" Dalia gasped.

Rain pelted the ashes, sending them scattering on the ground.

"You. Killed. My. SISTER!" Dalia screamed.

She jumped right over the burning tree, heading for Edgar. She went over him, landing two feet in front of him. Edgar was immediately torn back into her spell. Sky made a move towards him, but that caused a chain reaction. Celia grabbed her around the neck, tearing off her necklace. She just forgot about it and put Sky in a headlock. The two witches left immobilized the rest of them, Carria focusing on both Alan and Sam.

Edgar was now inches away from Dalia. He felt a pure need to lean in and kiss her.

_Do it, Edgar. Seal the deal. _

Dalia's voice corrupted his mind, twisting his thoughts. She stood there, her gray eyes digging into his soft brown.

"Just one kiss. And it's me and you forever. No need to worry about your friends any longer. Just me and you. For the rest of eternity." Dalia's sweet tone seemed to seep into him.

He tilted is head and began leaning in.

To Sky, this was her worst nightmare. She was paralyzed and she and her friends were going to die because of this single kiss she was witnessing.

Something built inside her, a warm comforting feeling. It seemed to break through the cold bondage spell that trapped her where she was.

She gained up all the voice she had and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Edgar Frog! I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense! Action! Love! Drama! (SALD, my friend calls it)<strong>

**My four favorite writing words tied into one chapter!**

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Hope you liked it! **

**R&R!**

**P.S: Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I don't have time to edit unless I want to get grounded.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Back Again

* * *

><p>Edgar froze. What did Sky say? She loved him?<p>

It was like all of the feeling he had towards Dalia faded. He was no longer under her spell. Realizing how dangerously close he was to Dalia, he pulled back quickly. She stared at him. She had no clue how he had broken through her spell. There was only one way and she didn't think that was possible. She remembered the spell book reading clearly. Only someone who truly loved Edgar could get through to him.

Celia put her hand over Sky's mouth, trying to stop her from talking. But it was too late. Sky's words had already gotten to Edgar and the spell was gone. Dalia's power seem to fade. Edgar stood there, looking at Dalia.

She made a last attempt to drag him back in a trance. She stared into his eyes, using her powers to bring him back to her. He needed to be destroyed! She had promised David!

Nothing happened. Edgar stayed the same, staring at her in pure confusion. What had happened? He tried to remember.

He was in the house. Alan had taken him out of the spell and they had to get away from there. The witches were going to kill them. The started running across the field, but the witches were somehow alive. They walked out of the door...

It all ended there. Like a black cloak had been draped over his memory. But it came back when Sky had said she loved him.

"Edgar, are you ok?" Dalia said softly. She sounded like she actually cared about him. She went to pt her hand on his neck and drag him in for another kiss, but Edgar being Edgar, he landed a punch on her face.

She flinched and put her hand on her cheek. It was instantly bruised but the purple color was fading. Dalia thanked her lucky stars that she was in the middle of a rainstorm because if she was anywhere else, that would've hurt like hell.

Anger flooded through her. He was out of her spell! She looked up at Edgar, her eyes glowing an odd red color.

"You are done for. Dead. Do you hear me? _Dead!_" Dalia growled. She drained energy from the rain and flew into the air. The other witches followed closely behind her.

Natalie moved her wrists in a circle. They cracked from being so stiff, even if it was for that short time. She glanced at Sky, thinking of what she had said.

"Edgar...I..." Sky stuttered. She had no idea what to say. She had yelled at the top of her lungs, in front of everyone, that she loved Edgar.

She wondered what he thought of her now. Did he like her back? She felt like slapping herself for even thinking that one. Of course he liked her back! He fought with Sam over her! Did he feel the same way still? Had his feelings changed about her?

Edgar had turned to face her. He looked at her, they both had the same awkward look in their eyes. He quickly looked down to his army boots.

"Uh..." He started awkwardly. "Thanks, I guess?"

Sky giggled quietly and looked at her feet, too.

Sam had a pained expression.

"There's other people, you know." Natalie told him.

"I know..." He whispered.

"If he wants a girl, he needs to stop wearing picnic tables." Alan said, referring to Sam's red and white checkered shirt. It did look like a picnic table.

Nat laughed but stopped quickly at the look on his face.

"It _does _look like a picnic table, Sammy." She muttered and ruffled Sam's hair, trying to cheer him up.

The blonde sighed as she walked away.

Edgar and Sky were talking about something, laughing and getting less awkward around each other. They were closer now, only a few inches or so between them

Edgar knew he had to say something about the whole situation. It just felt right, like the moment was perfect.

"Sky...do you...really...?" Edgar started. He had no way to put his words in a sentence.

Sky nodded, looking at him then the ground then back to him. It was equally awkward for her as it was for him.

"Well...I...I mean..." He stuttered.

"Edgar," She looked him in the eyes. "I know. It was the whole Dalia thing. I get it."

Edgar nodded, smirking slightly.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sam asked, stopping the moment.

"We should probably head down to the beach and get settled for the night." Nat replied.

"Yeah. Good idea." Sam said. "Take the bikes?"

"No, they'll follow the tracks and find us. We're going to have to walk. Sky, can we still take the shortcut?"

Sky was distracted by Edgar for a moment but spoke.

"Yeah. Let's go." She told them.

* * *

><p>They were now only feet from the old house, bringing back memories from the summer.<p>

"Is it really a good idea to go in there? I mean, nobody lives there and you know what happened and..." Sam whispered to Nat.

"Where else are we supposed to go?" She asked him.

"Well, I was just saying. Because we have those nightmares and I don't really think seeing your claw marks on the stairs and the walls will really help Alan with his," Sam and Natalie both looked at the Frog.

He had an odd worried look in his eyes, like he didn't want to go inside. Now Nat felt bad. What else were they going to do, though?

"Alan?" She asked him. Sky, Edgar, and Sam walked on towards the house.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You ok?"

Alan nodded.

"Ok..." She knew he wasn't, but she said it anyway.

They walked into the house. There was a slight black trail leading from the steps and into the side room. Alan ignored it his best, knowing that it wasn't going to help his nightmares, only fuel them.

Sky noticed the trail and so many thoughts ran through her head. No one had told her about what had happened over the summer, so she questioned Sam about it.

"What happened here?" She whispered.

Sam glanced at Nat and Alan, who were walking into the kitchen and trying their best to ignore the stains.

"Come upstairs and I'll tell you." He said, not wanting to say anything about it around them.

Sky glanced at Edgar, who was trying his best to barricade the broken window in the other room. It seemed like they knew this place well.

"Edgar'll be fine." Sam told her. Didn't she trust him?

"Ok." She finally said and they started up the stairs.

"Well, over the summer, the Frogs and I were going to watch monster movies. But, there was this...power outage...in the house and some voice talked to us through the TV, or ceiling, or wherever it was. I'm not really sure... But, uh, it said we had to find a girl who could fix something that was going to happen to us."

Sky listened closely as Sam explained how Alan met Nat.

"I remember that," She said. "Nat and I were on the boardwalk and she saw the shop. She said she wanted to go in, but I'm not really a comic book nerd so I let her go in. She met me later at the beach, she had a comic with her. Said she got it for free."

"_Vampire Everywhere_?" He asked.

Sky nodded.

"Figures. Well, Edgar and I met her the next day. We found out that she _was_ the one we needed. While we were at the shop, vampires attacked. Nat said she knew an old house, this place, and we came here. It got more and more obvious that Nat and Alan were a couple- still is - and Edgar was jealous that Alan had a girl. So, when Alan and I left the next day, Edgar found out that she used to be a half-vampire."

Sky hadn't known that. But it did explain why her best friend would ditch her on the boardwalk at night and go with the biker gang that ran around there.

Sam continued with the rest of the story, recalling everything from the summer. He and Sky were sitting in one of the upstairs rooms, one that didn't have vampire blood splattered everywhere, and kept talking.

When there was a pause, Sam decided to bring up the subject of love. He had been meaning to talk to Sky about it for a while now, and now was his chance.

"You know, Sky, I've been meaning to talk to you about something..." He said.

Sky knew that was coming. She knew he liked her and after admitting her love for Edgar in front of him, it was only a matter of time until the subject came up.

"Yeah?" She asked him, trying to get him to continue so they whole thing could be over with.

"Well...I like you...and I pretty much think that's obvious...but I was wondering...do you...you know...like me...back?" Sam shut his eyes in embarrassment.

_What a stupid question!_ He thought. _Of course she doesn't! She likes Edgar!_

"Sam, I," Sky tried to find a way to phrase her words. "You're a nice guy. You're funny, and cute, and you have an odd fashion sense that I happen to find amazing, but,"

_Welcome aboard the SS Awkward, you have just landed in Friendship Lagoon..._ Sam thought as she spoke. Typical words for a sentence that plainly meant, 'I don't like you. You're more of a friend.'

"But you're just my friend. That's all we'll ever be." Sky finished.

Sam nodded, understanding.

Downstairs, Nat and Alan had gone outside. They went to the beach and lay down in the sand, staring up at the stars.

"What are we going to do about the witches?" Nat asked Alan.

"Well now we know how to kill them, so I guess we just wait." He replied.

"Wait for them to come? Then defeat them in an epic battle?"

Alan nodded, sand rubbing in his hair. He ran his hand over the back of his head, getting rid of most of the sand.

"Seems like the summer..." Natalie muttered.

"But not as violent." Alan muttered back.

They heard each other say the words, but said nothing about it. The summer had been the best and worst time of their lives. They had met, but were torn apart, only to be brought back together again.

"So...how's your finger?" Nat asked, just thinking of something to say to ease the tension.

"Better. I think all that paralysis I had mended it back together, though." He chuckled.

She laughed with him.

A wave rolled up, hitting the ends of their feet.

"High tide..." Nat muttered. "I don't feel like going back in there."

"Me neither."

"I'm surprised the caffeine hasn't worn off yet."

"It will...eventually." Alan yawned.

"Eventually? More like now." Natalie felt tired also.

"Maybe you should get inside so you don't drown." Sam joked, walking towards them.

"Stalker." Natalie reached up and punched his leg lightly.

"Nope...just..." Sam yawned. "Tired. And depressed."

"Aren't we all?" Nat laughed.

Back at the Emerson house, Dalia had returned. She noticed a slight glow coming from near her sister's bones. She walked over and picked it up. A blue crystal dangled at the end of the ribbon she held and she immediately knew what it was.

Her eyes were read and she wiped a tear from her cheek. Her sister was not going to die without revenge following her.

"Protection charm? Not for long..."


	11. Chapter 11: Worries

Chapter Eleven: Worries

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to tell my mom?" Sam asked. "There's no way she went home in this weather, but when she <em>does<em> get home..."

"You're fine. Just say you were hanging out with us." Nat replied.

Everyone was ready to sleep, with the exception of the three under the spell. Nat and Alan had taken the couch, leaving Sam, Sky, and Edgar to the floor.

"What about school tomorrow?" Sam continued, not really wanting to sleep.

Natalie yawned before answering.

"We don't have to go."

"But then she will _definitely _find out, Nat."

"True. Well, what are we supposed to do? Go to school and get the shit beat out of us by Dalia in gym, then get detention from Kuff?"

"Only you will get detention from Kuff."

"All of us will for leaving class unexcused."

"We can get out of that somehow, right?"

"Nope. Don't think so."

Alan started snoring. Natalie went to wake him up, to save him from the nightmares, but Sam stopped her.

"Don't wake him up. He needs sleep for tomorrow." He told her.

"But-"

"Can you two shut the hell up so I can sleep?" Edgar groaned.

"Sorry Edgar." They both apologized. Sam rolled his eyes, making Natalie laugh.

Edgar put his pillow over his ears. Sky was asleep, he was the only one awake besides Nat and Sam.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrrow?" Sam whispered.

"Go to school so your mom doesn't find out. Just explain the detention thing to her by telling her that you were just talking in class. You could always tell her something about vampires, too, so you can stay with us until we kill Dalia and the witches." Nat whispered back.

"Then she definitely won't let me leave her. Plus, there's all those broken windows at the house and I'm probably going to get grounded for that so..."

"Let Edgar and Alan make up an excuse."

"They always do that, though. I think Mom's catching on..."

"Then let me make an excuse."

"What are you going to tell her?"'

"That we have some supernatural related issues that she can't know of and that it requires your help."

"Uh-huh." Sam said sarcastically. "She'll believe that."

"We'll have to see because that's what I'm gonna do."

"But-" Sam tried to protest.

Natalie made really loud fake snoring sounds to shut him up.

"Shut up!" Edgar yelled, throwing his pillow at Nat. She grabbed it and threw it back.

She and Sam chuckled and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>{The Next Morning}<p>

Nat had no clue how she had woken up so early. She got off the couch and looked at Edgar's watch.

9:38

She sighed. It felt like the past was replaying itself. She woke up first, then Alan, Edgar, and Sam, then wherever Sky falls in. She went into the kitchen and got a drink of tap water.

As if on cue, Alan's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," She said. "We have to go to school. We might be late, but Lucy will never trust us if Sam misses."

"How are we going to do that? Go to class dressed in the clothes we've had on for two days?" Edgar asked.

_Creepy..._ Natalie thought, recalling one of her last days as a human in the summer.

"No...we have to go home real quick and change." She told Edgar.

"Ok then. Sounds good to me." Sky said, her eyes still closed.

"Since when were you awake?" Nat asked.

"Since...about three sentences ago." Sky replied.

Sam woke up then.

"No pancakes?" He asked.

"Ha-ha Sam. No, no pancakes." Nat replied.

"Aww! I was hoping for a rematch." Sam laughed. He got up, walking over to Nat and mock punched her shoulder.

"Guess we're just going to have to deal with this!" Nat said, running the water faucet and splashed some on Sam.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with this, then won'tcha?" Sam said, grabbing her waist and dragging her outside.

She laughed the whole way to the water line, where Sam dropped her in the water. It seemed to Nat that overnight they had become like best friends. While Sam laughed, she grabbed his ankle and dragged her into the water also. She laughed, got up, and ran back to the house.

Her clothes were soaked when she came back in.

Alan gave her a confused look. In fact, everyone did. It was odd, like they had suddenly bonded somehow. Sam barged in the door, he was soaked with ocean water also.

Everyone was staring at them awkwardly. Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, then, um, we should probably be getting back to, um, our houses, so we can, um, ya, get, uh, changed." Sam stuttered.

"Yeah...we should probably be getting home." Alan said, walking by Sam with a suspicious glance. He swung his arm around Nat's shoulder and waked out of the door.

* * *

><p>After everyone had changed their clothes, and Natalie had kindly explained the situation to Lucy, they went to school.<p>

They were all nervous of gym class. They were going to have to see Dalia then, no matter how much they ignored her during the rest of the day.

They walked out of the locker rooms, Dalia following close behind Sky and Nat. When Natalie and Sam moved to sit next to each other, she smirked.

They played baseball once again, with the same teams as last time. Alan was placed on Dalia's team, as was Edgar, much to their dismay.

The whole game all Dalia did was take out her anger on them. She would throw the ball at Natalie's bad hand, or throw towards Sky's face.

Dalia couldn't help but think of what was going to happen to them. They would never see it coming.


	12. Chapter 12: Plan B

Chapter Twelve: Plan B

* * *

><p>After school, they returned to the beach house.<p>

"Do we have a plan at all? Like to destroy you-know-who?" Sam asked as he lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

He had wondered countless times about what everyone had in mind. The nightmares were getting out of hand, coming to life the next day or whenever they chose to pop up into your life, and he believed that the sooner Dalia was dead the sooner that they could all go back to normal. Well as normal as the Frog Brothers could get when there were still vampires around. He sighed. Even once they were done with the witches, they still had the vampire population to take care of.

"Well we know how to kill them, that's something." Natalie replied. She was at the counter in the middle of the kitchen doing homework.

"Yeah, but when do we attack?" Sam asked. He got off the couch and walked over to Nat. He looked down at the problem she was on, and answered it.

"Five hundred thirty-four," He told her. "That's the answer."

"Thanks Sammy." She said with a smile. She wrote down the answer and moved on to the next.

"About the witch thing, we can attack whenever we want to. As long as we have fire we can destroy them." Sky said from the living room.

"Where are we going to find them? We can't just hunt them down like a vampire, Sky. They probably moved to a new hiding spot like we did. They moved on. They're just planning to kill us all when we go find them." Sam replied.

"So what are we going to do, smartass? It's hunt them down or-"

Sky was stopped by Edgar's voice.

"Wait," He said. "We wait. They'll find us eventually and when they do, we'll be ready. That's the plan."

* * *

><p>The bell rang loudly, making Natalie a little more awake than she had been before. Chemistry sucked.<p>

She grabbed her papers and got out of her seat. On her way out, Sky skipped over to her.

"Hey," She said. "Gym's next."

"Oh joy," Nat sighed. "Maybe this time, my hand won't be hit with a baseball until I can't feel it anymore."

"Think about it, when we murder her it won't matter what happens now."

Natalie yawned and was about to say something, but someone stopped them in their path.

"Hey!" A red haired girl said happily.

"Hi," Natalie started. She knew this girl from one of her classes. "Susan, right?"

"Yep," Susan replied. "So, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come to my party tonight? It's around midnight if you're interested."

"Party? Why are you inviting me to a party? I barely know you." Natalie kept walking. "C'mon, Sky. Let's go."

Susan stopped them from going anywhere. She was determined to get her to come down to the beach. It was going to be one of the biggest parties of the year and Natalie was the kind of person who nobody really talked to.

"You can bring your friends," Susan tried.

"No."

"The Frogs?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on!" Susan exclaimed. She then lowered her voice and added, "There's going to be drinks. I was going to steal some wine from my parents' cellar."

"Ok, that makes me want to go even less than I did before. Get it through your head; I don't want to go to a party."

"It's going to be on the beach!"

"Jesus Christ, do you understand the meaning of the word no?"

"I do. But please! I feel bad for you. I don't think you've ever been invited to a big party before so I was hoping you'd come to mine and see how you like it."

Natalie sighed. Why was she trying so hard to get her to the party? She didn't look like a vampire and she wasn't a witch...

"Please with a cherry on top! It's the eighties! I highly doubt parties will ever be the same again so if you don't go to this one you'll never experience something as amazing."

"I'm sure I'll find a way,"

"Ugh, you're hopeless. I'll just go ask the new kid." Susan sighed.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam. Who did you think? Freaky flower girl? Hell no, she's scary."

"You have no idea..." Nat mumbled.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Nothing. But, you didn't invite her?"

"Nope."

Now Natalie was starting to consider the idea of a party. There would be no Dalia, no witches, no worries. Everyone needed a night like that and tonight was the chance.

"So, I can bring Alan like you said, right?"

"Edgar, too!" Sky threw in.

"Yeah, both of them. Plus that Sam person if you can. The more people the better."

"Ok, I'm in I guess."

"Awesome! Like, that's amazing! Thanks so much! Just, when you get there, don't be all lonely-like. Try to interact with people. Be normal." Susan walked away then.

"Normal's not really our thing, though, is it?" Sky asked.

"Not really. I'm not lonely-like am I?"

"She's popular, you should expect that from her."

After a moment, Sky added, "But you are lonely looking sometimes," , with a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Nat laughed along, knowing that Sky was just kidding.

"So, we're going to a party tonight?" Sam asked, coming up between Sky and Nat.

"Yeah. Guess so." Nat told him.

"She said there was going to be wine, right?" Edgar asked, walking up on the other side of Sky.

"All night stakefest, then." Alan said, appearing next to Nat.

"Agreed." Edgar told his brother.

"You can't be serious. Tonight is the night to forget everything. We need a night like this to just relax. No Dalia, no witches, no worries." Nat glanced from Alan to Edgar while she spoke.

"We're serious. Completely serious. There's wine, on a beach, at night. There's going to be plenty of vampires." Edgar said.

"No. No way. No stakes." Sky said, agreeing with 'night to relax' idea.

Alan went to say something, but Nat stopped him.

"No garlic, either." She told him.

"No holy water, Edgar." Sky added when Edgar's mouth opened.

The brothers sighed.

"But it's the perfect chance!" Sam protested.

"Since when did you care about killing vampires?" Edgar asked him.

"Since I met you two. Besides, I might get a girl if I save her from a group of bloodsuckers."

"If she doesn't think you're crazy first," Alan muttered.

Sam ignored him and asked Nat, "But it's set, though, right? We're going to a party?"

Natalie nodded.

"Yes! This is going to be amazing!" He exclaimed.

"If vampires don't kill half the population..." muttered Edgar.

"Nothing's going to happen, calm down." Sky told him.

He seemed to relax a little.

"Still...you never know."

"Come on, let's go to class." Sky and Nat walked towards the locker rooms.

"Nothing's going to happen.' Sure. If nothing ever happened, we wouldn't be in this situation."

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen across the sky. It was almost midnight, the time when Dalia chose to meet that night. The wind blew past her, sending her hair flying into the air.<p>

Four shadows stepped out from the darkness.

"Hello," She said darkly.

"Dalia," One of them started to say, walking closer to Dalia. The voice was low but had a girly ring to it. Dalia recognized her, it was Zera, the blonde."Our plan failed. The boy is out of our grasp. They know how to kill us."

"So what are we going to do?" Carria asked nervously.

_She was always the weak one._ Dalia thought.

"We move to Plan B." Dalia told them.

"Plan B?" Celia asked.

"Yes. Plan B. Attack and destroy them until there is no more."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Party All Night

* * *

><p>The four of them arrived at the beach fairly close to midnight. Although it was early, the shore was covered in people.<p>

There was a large bonfire surrounded by people. They were partying, drinking, talking, dancing. Everything you could imagine from a bunch of underage drunken partying teenagers. Several battery operated radios were scattered around the beach, blaring music.

"Now I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Natalie said, looking at the crowd.

"Oh come on!" Sky said, grabbing Nat's hand and dragging her towards the beach. "You're the one who wanted to come in the first place!"

"Yeah, come to the vampire dinner buffet," Edgar mumbled.

Before Sky could drag her far enough, Nat grabbed Alan's hand.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me." She said. Alan was dragged on towards the fire behind the two girls.

"Nooooo!" Sam shouted dramatically. "Don't turn to the Dark Side!"

"It's too late, we're going to die! We're severely outnumbered!" Sam turned to Edgar.

"Come on, Star Dork. When one of us goes, the other follows. Frog code." Edgar said, following the group.

Sam sighed and stayed behind. "When have you ever applied _that_ to anything?"

"Since now!" Edgar yelled back. He was almost to the bonfire now.

Sam looked behind him, making sure there were no vampires, and followed Edgar. He was feeling nervous for some reason. He had no clue why because Edgar and Alan had stakes in their army boots and he had one hidden in his sleeve, but he just felt...odd about the whole thing.

He decided that it was just the Dalia thing and tried to enjoy himself the best he could. When else was he going to get to go to a party? Probably never.

As he walked closer to the party, he recognized the song. It was _Hungry Like The Wolf_. He had heard it once or twice about two years ago, before he was in Santa Carla.

Sky had started dancing and talking to other people from school; half of them she didn't even know. Natalie cursed her shyness and walked up next to her friend. It was weird seeing all these people she didn't know. Over the whole summer it felt like she was in her own little word that was filled with only she, Sam, and the Frogs. She hadn't seen Sky over the summer due to the whole vampire thing, but she was sure that the upcoming summer- which would be a while still, school had just started- she would be seeing a lot of her. Nat was almost positive Sky and Edgar were dating already.

Nat flinched when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Susan standing behind her, a wine bottle in her hand.

"Hey, you made it!" She said happily. Nat could smell the faint stench of wine on her breath. It reminded her of David.

"Yeah, I did. I brought Sky and Sam and the Frogs. That okay?" Nat replied.

"That's fine! The more people the better! Bigger parties are amazing!" Susan was yelling widly. Natalie wondered if it was because the loud music or if she was just drunk.

"Alright," Nat said awkwardly.

"You want some?" Susan pushed the wine bottle close to Nat.

"I'm good, thanks." She refused. She wouldn't accept it normally, but the David thing had added a whole different level of fear to the subject.

"Are you sure? There's nothing wrong with it, I mean it looks okay to me." Susan tilted the bottle upwards and looked into it. Wine spilled out over her and onto the sand.

"Oops," Susan giggled.

Natalie started to walk away from her. She looked around for Alan and saw him with his brother and Sam. They were all sitting by the fire. Edgar had a piece of wood in his hand and a pocket knife in the other. He was sharpening it so it ended in a point, forming a stake.

Natalie started walking over to them.

"We've been spotted! Run!" Sam shouted, getting off the sand and running towards the shore. The brothers sat and watched him.

Sam didn't make it far, he tripped and fell face first into the ground, getting a mouthful of sand. The Frogs chuckled and returned to whatever they were doing before.

"Edgar, put the knife away! You're going to scare people!" Natalie said.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He questioned.

Nat sighed and took the knife from his hands, throwing it towards the ocean.

"That was my good knife!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well deal with it. Vampires are _not_ going to attack, got that? If you were making a stake, I wouldn't be surprised if you both had one on you." She said.

Sam had sat down next to the two and was glancing nervously at them.

"Sam, do you guys have stakes on you?" Natalie asked the weakest one. He looked nervous so no doubt he would tell her the truth.

Sam shook his head.

Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes we do!" Sam shouted.

Edgar smacked him in the back of the head.

"You jackass! You don't just tell her!" He yelled to the blonde.

"It scares me when she does that..." Sam trailed off.

_Poor Sam, _Nat thought _Being nervous never really did do him any good._

"Hand them over." Natalie said.

Sam reached up his jacket's sleeve and handed her his stake. Edgar and Alan grumbled something and handed over the ones in their boots. Nat threw them towards the shore line.

"Now we're screwed. If vampires attack, we're all dead." Edgar told her.

"We are _fine,_" She explained. "Vampires won't attack us! Just relax a little, will ya?"

"It's a party. On a beach. We're all perfect targets!"

"Maybe they're not thirsty tonight."

"THEY'RE ALWAYS THIRSTY! THEY'RE BLOODSUCKERS! YOU CAN'T EXPECT THEM TO JUST GIVE UP BEING THIRSTY!"

Alan stayed silent while the two of them argued. He looked up at the sky. A black shadow darted across the stars. He stared at the same spot until four more followed.

"Uh, Edgar," He said.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL IF YOU GET RID OF OUR WEAPONS!" Edgar shouted at Nat, ignoring what his brother said.

Alan repeated Edgar's name, louder this time. Sam seemed to be the only one to notice Alan talking.

"EDGAR!" Alan shouted.

His brother stopped mid-sentence and looked at him.

"What?" He asked grouchily.

Before Alan could answer, someone was ripped from the crowd and flown up into the sky. Moments later, the body of the person fell to the sand, mangled and bloody. Several people screamed in terror.

"Vampires! I told you so!" Edgar said.

"Duck!" Sam shouted.

The four of them got down to the ground, narrowly escaping one of the shapes as it plunged into the crowd. It grabbed someone on the edge and took a bite out of the neck. Blood poured onto the sand as the creature drank from the victim.

"Sky's still in there," Nat whispered to Edgar.

"The three of you go. I'll get Sky and we'll meet back at the shop for weapons." He replied.

Sam nodded.

As she and Alan stood up, Natalie shot back, "And since when were _you_ in charge?"

"Since I was right about a vampire attack!" Edgar said, running towards the group dancing around the bonfire.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Sam said.

"What about Edgar?" Natalie had a bad feeling about leaving him to himself to find Sky.

"He can take care of himself. We need to get out of here." Alan told her.

The three of them took off, running into the darker areas of the beach. The moon shone down on the sand, turning it a white, milky color. They ran on, heading for some stairs that could lead them up to the boardwalk.

They reached a small staircase and Sam started walking up it. Before he could make it to the top, someone flew down in front of him. It was a she-vamp (lady vampire). Her fangs glistened as she smiled a fanged smile. Her mouth was covered in blood and her eyes grew a sickening yellow color that had a hint of red to it.

"Where are you off to so fast, huh? The party's just begun." She growled.

Sam screamed and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him.

The vampire followed, running after her prey. As it stretched out its claws to grab Sam by the neck, Natalie slid under it and tripped it. As it fell, Alan drove a piece of driftwood into its heart. It screeched and shook as it exploded. Bits of flesh and vampire blood splattered over all of them.

"Thanks," Sam panted.

"Welcome," Both Natalie and Alan replied at the same time.

"Vampire kill of the week," A voice said from behind them.

They turned and saw Edgar and Sky standing behind them.

"Too bad we did better, huh?" Edgar said to Sky.

They were both covered in blood also, looking like they had just gone through a similar experience.

"You're kidding me, right? There's no way in _hell_ you two could of killed all those vamps back there." Natalie spoke.

Edgar and Sky looked at each other and smiled.

"We're pretty badass, right?" Sky said.

"Liars," Sam said shakily.

"No we're not, we killed all of them." Edgar defended.

"Impossible," Sam said, staring behind them.

"How?" Edgar questioned.

"Because they're running right behind you!" Sam darted away, followed by Natalie and Alan.

Edgar and Sky looked behind them quickly and saw two vampires coming after them. They followed closely after them.

The five of them ran across the sand, careful not to trip.

"You just had to take our weapons away, right?" Edgar screamed at Nat.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" She yelled back.

"Well now you do!"

"I've noticed!"

"Glad you did!"

"Wait, Edgar, back at the party, were there any survivors?"

Edgar thought a moment and answered her.

"Yeah. Maybe ten, fifteen people! Not many!"

Natalie felt like crying. All those people- dead. There had to be at least thirty people there. Now most of them were dead. Innocent people. Gone. Just like that.

She quickly shook off the thought. They had to find a way to get out of this mess, not mourn over it.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Sky shouted.

They were all yelling at each other, not knowing if who they were yelling at could hear them over the noise of the boardwalk.

"We have to kill them and keep running at the same time! We are so dead!" Sam replied.

"Thanks for lightening the mood, Sambo!" Alan screamed at him.

"Well I'm sorry! What do you want me to say? 'Oh, it's perfectly ok!' HELL NO, ALAN! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO RIGHT NOW!"

Sam was right. They couldn't do anything while they were running. The vampires were getting closer by the second and when they reached them, they were dead.

The sense of dread grew as a vampire appeared in front of them. Another was behind them, preventing any movement.

"I don't like to play with my food," The boy in front of them growled.

He closed in on them. He stood in front of Edgar, his fangs sliding out of his mouth. In a quick motion, Edgar grabbed another stake from his other boot and stabbed the vampire. It melted into ash, leaving only the other one left for them.

Natalie saw something floating onto the shore from the water. She quickly thought up a plan and ran for it. The vampire closely followed.

She reached down and grabbed it, throwing it at the vampire's heart. It stabbed him and he immediately turned into ashes.

"Thank God for back up stakes, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Thanks Edgar!" Sky said. She hugged him, smiling.

"You're ... welcome?" Edgar said. He wasn't expecting to be hugged so it was kind of awkward.

"Let's never go to a party again." Alan stated as they all walked towards the beach house. He swung his arm around Natalie's shoulder.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." She replied, moving closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for any mistakes or misspellings in this chapter. I have no time to edit, I have to go somewhere. <strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Time Has Come

Chapter Fourteen: The Time Has Come

* * *

><p>The school hall were silent. Barely anyone made a sound. Some wept and cried, some continued on with their day like nothing ever happened.<p>

"Today," The voice of the school's principal rang out. "We remember those students who were-" He stopped as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued on. "Who were violently murdered. We will thank our lucky stars that those brave twelve survived. Now, let us have a moment of silence."

As the whole classroom went silent, Natalie couldn't help but notice Dalia smile. It didn't last very long but she knew she had seen it. When the bell rang everyone else in the room filed out to their class, but Natalie stayed behind. Dalia reached the door, but Natalie stopped her from going any further. She dragged her into the room and looked her right in the eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked, her voice completely monotone.

"Me?" Dalia chuckled sarcastically. "I killed all those people?"

"Of course it was you. We were at that party. You were trying to kill us but another one of your plans failed and instead your vampire friends killed the rest of the party."

"Vampires work in odd ways. It wasn't me who told them to eat, let alone attack or even search for you. I don't think they were even commanded. They just happened to be hungry." Dalia began to walk out of the classroom. She stopped and turned towards Natalie. "I wouldn't send them out anyway. I want to kill you all myself."

* * *

><p>The day had seemed to go faster than any other day. Gym had been cancelled, instead they talked the whole class, and the rest of the classes had been stopped due to the people crying over their lost friends.<p>

Everyone looked at the five of them like they could of done something to save all those people. Like they shouldn't have lived. Like it was all their fault that so many were dead.

They did their best to ignore the glances and stares but every now and then they would look back.

"If they only knew what really happened, they wouldn't be staring at us like that. It would be something normal like it is for us," Sam said, walking next to his friends.

The rest of them were silent. They didn't feel like talking. The stares were beginning to weigh down on them like they had the world on their shoulders. But, in a way, that was true. As vampire hunters they practically did have the fate of the world on their shoulders. The more bloodsuckers they killed, the more human the world was.

It was the end of the day now so they walked out of the school's doors and got on their bikes.

On the way to Sam's, they rode past the beach. Cops were looking around the area, investigating the 'murder'.

"The vampires really did it now, didn't they? Went public. They probably thought that they were going to kill all of them and leave no survivors." Sam noted.

"Yeah. Guess so." Natalie muttered.

"Why are we all upset about this? We killed the vampires! That's all we could do. It's not like we could have saved them." Sam sighed.

"It's not that. It's all the pressure. We still have to kill Dalia, Sam. Plus there's all the vampires left in the world. It's a lot." Nat told him.

"Ok. So? We have a ton of shit to do. So do adults. We have to deal with it right now."

"Sam! We are not adults! We're just teenagers! And adults don't have to go out and kill things for their jobs. We do. Haven't you ever thought about our future? We're probably going to be doing this forever. As long as we live Sam. once we're gone, then what? Will vampires still be where ever we lived? No. Our kids will have to become hunters, too. But having kids means paying attention to our real lives _and_ the supernatural world. Sometimes, the line between those two worlds is deathly thin. We have to struggle through both of them at the same time and it gets harder and harder every day. Now with a witch on our hands, it's just gotten twenty times worse."

Sam stared blankly at her. All of her words were true. So true that they stung. They were going to have to do this the rest of their lives weren't they? No matter how many vampires they killed, there would always be more. There would always be more.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen once more in Santa Carla.<p>

The witches had gathered somewhere different than their normal spot around the church. Now they were in Hudson's Bluff. It was the usual hangout for vampires, but tonight Dalia had wanted to use it.

"They're starting to tear apart," spoke Zera. "They'll disband soon enough. We have to give it time."

"No." Dalia responded, her voice full of authority. "The time has come."

"For what Dalia? Another one of your plans?" Celia questioned.

Dalia would have killed her right then and there but she needed as many allies as possible.

"The vampire attack was not one of my plans. That was pure luck and if the damn Frogs hadn't been there, those vampires would have gotten rid of at least two of our problems. Natalie and Skyler," Dalia said their names, her voice full of despise and anger. "would have been there anyways." She finished her sentence.

"So the time has come?" Zera asked.

"Yes. Like I said before the time has come. We are to attack tomorrow after dark. Let them live on last day of their miserable lives before we slaughter them all."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: This is War

* * *

><p>The day had once again gone fast. The classes had gone on that day, but it seemed as if no one was paying attention. Even the teachers seemed to not care.<p>

They were all now back at Sam's house now, watching _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Sam stared at the screen as Tina was thrown into the air and was hacked to pieces by an invisible Freddy Krueger. He grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl he was holding and stuffed it into his mouth nervously. He chewed, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Edgar and Alan stared blankly at the screen. It didn't bother them at all. They had seen way worse when they killed vampires- and witches, now - and _way_ worse when Nanook had killed Paul and the vampire's melting face screeched in their own terrified faces.

Outside, the air was completely still. The temperature was warm and it didn't drop even though the sun was down.

In front of the Emerson house, but unseen, Dalia and her followers were waiting for the right time to move in and attack.

Dalia was amazed by how many allies she could gather in a day. She had recruited four more witches and a warlock. It wouldn't seem like much to any human, but surprisingly there weren't that many witches or warlocks out there. Having five new allies was an achievement in the supernatural world of witches. Plus, finding a warlock. Most of the magical beings out there were women (witches), finding a male witch (a warlock) was a rare thing. They might not have as much magical ability as a female, but they had muscle to back them up if they were ever in a fight.

Dalia scanned over her allies, making a mental headcount.

There were her witches-Zera, Celia, and Carria- as well as her new allies-Athena, Eva, Hailey, Jaclyn, and Lucifer. She should be able to kill the little slayer group easily with the amount of power she and her allies possessed.

"When can we attack?" Athena, the leader of her allied witch coven, asked impatiently.

"In time," Dalia answered.

"They'll notice us by then, won't they?" Zera questioned.

"No, they're completely clueless of our presence."

"And how long will it be until one of them gets curious and opens a window?" Jaclyn said.

"They won't. Trust me. We'll attack before that happens."

"Awwww," Eva sighed. "No 'curiosity killed the slayer' action?"

Dalia ignored the black haired witch. Her own leader could answer her questions. She had gotten tired of answering to them. Now, she had a plan to do. It was something last minute. It was risky, she knew, and it was practically killing the others, but she didn't care. It would ensure her safety rate. At the moment, Dalia was feeling ruthless. She held no mercy in her heart, if that beating organ even existed in her cold body any more. Her blood felt like ice. She felt...powerful. She felt as if she could kill every single being on this planet. But she knew she couldn't. At least, not yet. She had some revenge to fulfill and if she wanted the whole world to go down she could do that after she disposed of these worthless people who had killed David and his gang.

"Everyone," Dalia spoke. All of the heads turned towards her, their attention on what she was going to say. "We need to do a last minute spell before we go in."

"And that would be...?" Athena said.

"A binding spell. One that will connect us all to me. If I go, you go." Dalia answered her.

"That means certain death for us-" Carria started to speak. Dalia gave her a glare and the girl shut her lips immediately.

"It does not mean certain death. If I am protected, then you all will live. If I die, you die. Simple."

"So what you're saying is...we need to protect you at all times?" Hailey questioned.

"Yes," Dalia said, getting more impatient by the second. "Protect me for your lives. I want to be the one to kill the boy, Edgar. I am determined to do so. So if you all want to make it out of this alive, you'll leave him alone and keep me alive so I can kill him."

"What makes you think we'll agree to this?" Athena questioned, taking a step so she was almost in Dalia's face.

Dalia closed the gap between the two of them. Her face was inches from Athena's. The anger boiling inside her seeped out through her voice when she talked. Her tone had darkened, almost sounding like a growl.

"You'll agree because you have no other choice. You brought yourself into this, but you can't get yourself out. Not now. You're in too deep. Do you understand that?" She snarled into Athena's face.

Athena was not threatened by Dalia. She wasn't even scared. The only thing Athena felt was anger. Sudden anger against the teenagers in the house that stood before her. Dalia was right; she was in too deep to get herself out now. Dalia had complete control over her, there was no turning back.

The witch didn't reply. She stood there, staring into the eyes of the witch in front of her.

"Good," Dalia said, her voice scarily calm. "Let's begin the spell shall we?"

* * *

><p>"If Freddy Krueger came after me, I wouldn't run. I'd steal his glove and stab his face." Edgar said grumpily.<p>

He never did get the point of horror movies. They didn't scare him, so what was the point?

"Sure you would," Sky remarked. "You wouldn't make it three seconds in a dream that you could actually die in."

"I'm with Sky," Nat agreed. "You would try and be a badass but Freddy would find a way to kill you."

"No he wouldn't," Edgar grumbled.

"He would, too! You know it. He'd find a way to get into your deepest fears and destroy you. You'd be done for. No one can survive him once he's in your head." Nat defended.

"I'd kick his ass if he even touched me."

She sighed. It was no use fighting him. He was too stubborn.

"I feel like turning on the fireplace," Sam said, trying to get their minds off of the argument.

"I'm with you on that. Where's the matches?" Natalie asked.

"I'll get the newspaper," Sky got up and walked over to the kitchen to grab some old papers.

"The matches are upstairs in the closet, next to the candles I think." Sam told Nat.

"Ok," She got up off the couch and walked up the stairs.

After a moment, Alan got off the couch also.

"I'll go help with the matches," He said. "You have about three closets up there, and I think I know which one it is."

He followed in Nat's footsteps up the stairs.

Sky returned shortly after Alan made his way to the last stair. She had already put some of the paper into the fireplace when Edgar appeared behind her, helping her with the task. They reached for the same piece of paper and their hands met. They looked up at each other, her aqua eyes meeting his soft brown. They stared at each other, their eyes locked and drawing in every feature of the other.

Sam looked at them and felt jealousy fill him. He knew that she was his but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Sky and Edgar leaned in, their lips about to meet. That's when he acted. Sam rolled off the back of the couch, causing a loud thud to sound. It didn't distract them. He army crawled towards them and got in between the two. He grabbed a piece if paper and asked, "Do you need help with this?"

Edgar glared at Sam, a hint of hatred in his eyes. Sam winced at the look in his friend's eyes but ignored it. He still liked Sky, that wasn't going to change. Sky sighed.

"Thanks, Sam. We really needed help with this." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Sam replied happily. He noticed the sarcasm but had chosen to ignore it. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

><p>"Found them!" Nat said with relief as she found the pack of matches. This was the third closet she had searched.<p>

As she spun on her heels to return downstairs, she ran into Alan.

"Alan! Hey! I found the matches," She said happily, waving the pack of matches.

"Oh, I was just coming up to help you," Alan chuckled.

Natalie went to say something, but was stopped by the sudden presence of his lips pressed against hers. It wasn't a normal kiss that they would have shared. It was more of an angered, aggravated kiss. It felt violent, not right almost. But still, she returned it. He was probably just that way because they were both tense about Dalia. Her fingers intertwined in his hair, deepening the kiss. She had closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. But when she opened her eyes, she saw not Alan, but a completely different man she was kissing. He had dirty blonde hair with bangs that hung in front of his eyes, which were as green as grass.

The boy smiled and pulled away from her. She stared blankly at him.

Suddenly, another person appeared from what seemed to be the window in Sam's room.

She had short auburn hair and yellow eyes. Natalie was taken back. She knew neither of them. Maybe this was another one of Dalia's dreams that she had been cursed with. How had she fallen asleep? Why wasn't someone waking her up?

"Lucifer, I see you've found your target," She said, her voice sly and smooth. The girl reminded Natalie of a fox.

"Hailey, I think we can have some fun with her first. I'm sure Eva's enjoying her boy." The boy, Lucifer as she now knew, said seductively. He was speaking to the fox girl, Hailey, but he kept his eyes locked into Nat's.

"You're with Dalia," Nat said. "Aren't you?"

"If only you'd have noticed that sooner. It's too late now. We have you, Eva has your boyfriend. Easy pickings when you're split apart." Hailey chuckled darkly.

Natalie couldn't help but think about what was going on with Alan at the moment. She tried to scream, to warn her friends that they were here, that Dalia was finally attacking them, but no sound came from her throat.

"No talking, it ruins the surprise." Hailey smirked. "Now, let's get this done with. The faster they're gone, the faster we get to go home."

* * *

><p>Alan looked down the hallway towards a spot he knew a closet was.<p>

"Nat?" He asked.

Nothing.

He heard a soft creak, almost like a door was shutting, towards Sam's bedroom. He ignored it. He was hearing things. Or maybe it was Nat? He had no idea. Thinking with his best instinct, he walked down the hall to where the closet was. He could find the matches and go downstairs if Nat hadn't already.

He turned a corner and came face-to-face with his girlfriend.

"Alan, hey, you scared me a little there," She said. "Find the matches?"

"No, you?" He asked.

Nat shook her head, her hair bouncing a little to the side. She leaned up against him, shoving his body into the wall. She put her hair behind her so it was hanging down her neck instead of her shoulders.

"You know," She said, looking up at him. "When I became a half-vampire over the summer, I thought I'd lost you forever."

She paused, her eyes burning into his.

"I never thought we would be able to have a real relationship. That's why I'm glad you saved me, Alan. I'm so glad you saved me."

She leaned her head in, her lips brushing against his. Their eyes locked for just a second, then Natalie took the moment to lock their lips, too. The kiss deepened and her hands trailed up his arms. But Alan didn't feel the touch of her hands, but the awful feeling of claws that weren't scratching him, just taunting him.

He looked into her eyes, only to see them change from brown to a dark blue color. He drew back from the kiss and looked at her. She smirked. Alan watched in confusion as her face changed too. Then, her hair shrunk to her shoulders, lost the wavy texture, and changed to bleach blonde.

In a moment, her hands pushed against his arms, pinning him to the wall.

Alan tried to move is arms from the wall but the girl seemed to have more strength than a vampire.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked him as she felt the pressure he was giving off as he tried to move.

"With both you _ and_ you're girlfriend dead, there's only three left. Your brother, the idiot, and the girl. It shouldn't be hard considering that they don't even realize we're here yet." She continued when Alan didn't reply.

"But before we move on to them," She paused and slid a claw down his arm, drawing blood. "let's have some fun with you."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Edgar was pondering if he should kill Sam now or kill him later.<p>

He had totally ruined his moment with Sky! He would of kissed her if Sam hadn't gotten in the way.

_Jealous, _Edgar thought, _that's what he is. _

"Where the hell are they with those matches?" Sky asked impatiently. "It's been almost ten minutes now! How many closets do you have in this house?"

"Not that many," Sam replied, ignoring the glares Edgar was giving him. "Only about three like Alan said."

Sky sighed.

In that moment, the two of them walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom of the staircase.

"There you are! Where's the matches?" Sky asked them.

Neither of them replied. They were completely silent. Dark, evil laughs came from their throats. The sound grew louder as they began laughing maniacally. Their eyes flashed different colors, changing from dark brown to deep blue and silver.

Sam took a step back, making a cross with his fingers.

"I don't think that's them," He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"No shit, Sherlock! Of course it's not them!" Sky told him.

"But they're not vampires either, Sam. Crosses won't help." Edgar explained.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Sam questioned.

"Look for yourself," Edgar said.

Sam looked at his two friends. They were no longer Natalie and Alan, but two girls standing in their places. He knew one of them, one of Dalia's witches, but the other was unidentifiable.

"Where's Nat and Alan?" Sky whispered to Edgar.

She wondered why the witches weren't attacking them. They were probably going to be ambushed, witches weren't just going to let them go away unharmed.

"They probably killed them already," Sam said, putting down his finger cross.

Edgar felt a pain shoot through him. Loss. If his brother was really dead, who was he supposed to vampire hunt with? And although she was annoying at sometimes, Natalie was practically family. He used to love her like he now loved Sky.

_Shut up Edgar!_ He thought to himself. _When have you ever listened to Sam? Alan is fine, he's a fighter and so is Nat. But then again, these _are_ witches you're dealing with here._

He shook off the thought quickly. Nothing had happened to Alan or Nat. Neither of them would go down without a fight.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen as two witches came in the windows. They started closing in on Sam, Edgar, and Sky. The two witches that were in front of them started closing in also. Edgar looked to the last available space and charged towards it, heading for the stairs and hoping that the other two would follow him. They did, but were stopped by the sudden appearance of two other witches- one of them being Dalia.

The witch alongside her went after Edgar.

"Stop!" Dalia screamed at her. Her voice calmed down as she finished her sentence. Her eyes narrowed on Edgar and she continued. "He's mine."

Edgar glared back at her. He fought back the urge to tackle her to the ground and ran up the stairs.

"Come back and fight!" Dalia yelled at him.

Edgar ignored her. He knew what he was doing. He was going to find his brother, find Natalie, grab the matches, and torch the bitch.

* * *

><p>Natalie kicked upwards, slamming into Lucifer's knee. He felt the horrible pain and staggered backwards, grabbing his knee in pain.<p>

She took a step away from him and dodged a punch with Hailey's fist. The two girls walked backwards into Sam's room, Lucifer following closely. The door shut quietly behind them, creaking once but not loud enough for someone downstairs to hear.

She thought she heard her name being called. She went to grab the doorknob but stopped completely, unable to move.

Hailey had her full focus on Nat. She wasn't going to let her go.

"Kill her now while I still have my focus," Hailey said through clenched teeth.

Natalie's eyes moved to see Lucifer smirk. He started mumbling some words and a pain filled her heart. Her blood pumped slower. Her breathing got shallow, her lungs grew tight. She could hear and feel her heart beating slower...slower...slower. Her eyesight went blurry. Black spots dotted her vision. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Her vision returned and she could hear someone hit the floor. She could move now, but there was no reason to. The door was wide open. Someone had found her.

She turned around and saw what was going on. Alan was in the room. He had taken down Lucifer. The warlock lay on the floor, eyes glazed over, throat bleeding out all over the floor. Hailey was now fighting him. The witch threw a punch at Alan's face. He ducked, dodging it and stabbing her in the stomach with a knife. The witch grabbed her stomach. Blood was staining her light blue shirt, causing it to turn purple.

She didn't go down though. Hailey stood, still determined to fight. One hand still on her wound, she lunged at Alan. She thought of a quick spell and her nails grew longer. She separated her concentration so it was with her claws and Alan both. Hailey swiped at his throat. Before her claws could reach his neck, Natalie came up behind her and grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her.

Alan swiftly cut Hailey's jugular. The witch's eyes seemed to zone out as she lost consciousness. Deep red blood flowed quickly from her neck. It flooded down into her shirt collar as her body went limp. Natalie let go of her wrists. Hailey's body fell to the floor, lifeless and cold.

"Thanks," Nat said, waling to the doorway. She picked up the matches that she had let go when she was fighting against the two witches.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you die?" Alan asked her.

She lit a match and threw it on Lucifer. She tossed the pack of matches to Alan. He snatched them from the air, wincing a bit as his cut opened when he stretched his arm. Natalie tried to see what happened to his arm when Edgar came in the room. Alan had just thrown the match on Hailey.

"Where the hell have you to been?" Edgar asked. He was speaking quickly and looking at Alan.

Alan could read his brother's face easily. Something was happening downstairs that Nat and himself did not know about. For once in his life, Edgar Frog looked nervous.

"Fighting off these two, speaking of which, I have to burn the other one before she comes back from the dead." Alan said. he stepped over the dead bodies and walked out the doorway.

Edgar followed his brother.

"Dalia's attacking. Downstairs. Now." Edgar said to Alan.

Alan threw a lit match on Eva, he had taken her down easily once he reached his knife, and listened to his brother. He tried to remain calm but Alan was anything but calm. Normally, he would have been perfectly calm and content, able to think. But right now, there was no reason to be calm. His brother was nervous, witches were attacking, God only knew how many more might arrive to help Dalia, and everyone's life was in danger.

Alan kept the appearance that he was calm. He tossed his brother the matches.

"Let's beat them," Alan spoke, his voice completely monotone as he stared at the flames burning the witch.

"Awesome monster bashers?" Edgar asked.

"The meanest,"

"The baddest,"

"Now let's go prove it."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That took about three days to write. I wouldn't let myself live if I didn't post this soon. <strong>

**Think of this as a Super-Deluxe-Chapter-Of-Awesomeness. This is literally the longest single chapter I have probably ever written EVER. **

**Well, hope you like it! **

**Read and Review! **

**-Nat:)**


	16. Chapter 16: Life or Death

Chapter Sixteen: Life or Death

* * *

><p>Downstairs was total havoc. Two witches were attacking Sky and and two were attacking Sam. Both of them were dodging fist swings and kicks from their attackers.<p>

Natalie, Alan, and Edgar all slowly walked down the stairway, trying not to be seen. The witches below took no notice.

"How are we going to do this?" Nat whispered to them.

Edgar's eyes were locked on Sky. Dots of worry flickered across his gaze.

"Edgar, you can take care of Sky. Alan, me and you will get Sam." Nat explained.

Edgar looked at her for a second, nodded, and turned back to Sky.

"Let's go."

They started to stand up and walk down the staircase. The stairs seemed to stretch on forever for Edgar. He just wanted to reach Sky and save her, kill Dalia, and live on the rest of his life hunting vampires. He hoped he'd never have to bother with witches again.

Observing the evil creatures further, he noticed that none of them were using spells. It was almost as if-

His thoughts were cut off mid-sentence as he tumbled down the stairs. Dalia stood in front of him, and when he looked up, he met her in the eyes.

The witch laughed a low, deep laugh and grabbed his shirt by the collar, dragging him upwards to the ceiling. How had he not seen her? She must of been the only one using spells.

"Edgar!" Sky yelled, looking up to see what happened.

Across from her, Alan was fighting alongside Sam. Natalie was fighting her own enemy.

"Behind you!" Edgar said.

The witch she was fighting, Athena, lunged for her when she was distracted. Sky turned around, defending herself.

Dalia was smart, using the same tactics as her allies. She quickly muttered a spell, not losing focus on Edgar. The words she said created an invisible force, sending Edgar flying across the ceiling. He slammed into the other side of the house. Dalia glued her eyes on him, using yet another spell, keeping him unable to move as she advanced towards him.

Once she reached him, she grabbed his wrists, holding them against the wall.

"You know, I'm still up for that kiss," She said.

She leaned her head in. Edgar started to think fast, if her lips touched his he'd be dead. Dalia's eyes closed. A plan formed in his head. Her eyes were closed, she was distracted.

He kneed her in the stomach, sending her down to the floor. She hit the ground with a _thud._ Gravity made its way to Edgar then, sending him crashing to the floor as well.

As she got up, Edgar tackled her, pinning her to the floor. She didn't struggle to get up, though. She lay there, his hands on her shoulders, looking into his eyes. She smiled. The smile made Edgar's stomach curl. He wished he could just punch that smile right off of her taunting face, but he couldn't move. The pack of matches were so close to him that he could reach over and grab them.

"So, you plan on killing me now?" Dalia cackled.

Hell yeah he was going to kill her once he was able to move! Nothing would be able to stop him once he had the match lit. It was her time to die.

In the background, the others still fought on. Athena was battling Sky, still not using any spells, Nat was attempting to kill Jaclyn, Zera was fighting Alan, and Sam was taking care of Carria. In that moment, Natalie advanced in on Jaclyn. The witch stupidly backed into the fire place and started to burn. Her skin melted and her hair smoked until only bones were left behind where she once stood.

"If you kill me, Edgar, I can promise you one thing: I will return. And when I do, you'll be done for," Dalia said.

Edgar glared down at her. She wouldn't come back. He would make sure she didn't.

"I can see what's going to happen to you in the future and I can stop it," Dalia spoke once more. She wasn't trying to fight for her life, she knew she was done for, she just wanted to taunt him with her knowledge. "You're going to lose your brother. It'll be hell to get him back, but, then again, who says you _will_ get him back?"

She chuckled, taunting him once more.

Edgar's eyes wandered over to his brother. Alan was fine, he was about to drive his knife through Zera's neck. He looked back down to Dalia.

"Alan? Sure. What are you going to do to him? He'd kick your ass any day," Edgar remarked, able to speak.

"He's overprotective. When he's like that, he's vulnerable. Just like you. Funny how much you two are like each other huh?"

After her words, a table moved quickly across the floor, slamming into Natalie. It moved along with her until she was pinned against the wall.

Alan turned to look at her, forgetting about stabbing the witch. In the one second it took him to look away, Zera was able to grab his throat and put him against the wall, choking him. Sam ducked to dodge a punch from Carria, but she thought ahead. She disobeyed Dalia, using a water spell to grab him by the neck also. The water ring around Sam's neck dragged him upwards so he was suspended in air, gasping for breath. Sky was watching what was happening when she felt something stab her heart. She glanced down, choking on her own breath, only to realize that nothing had even touched her. It felt like a dagger was driven deep into her chest, but nothing showed for it. Athena was mumbling some words, words she had learned from Lucifer the day she met him, her eyes fixed on Sky.

The three witches stared, happily watching as the very life was being driven out of them.

"Who says I'd be the one to kill your brother?" Dalia smirked, proud of her allies.

"No one will!" He shouted. He inched his hand towards the matches, now able to move. He was so close to grabbing them it hurt.

"You know, the two of them aren't even supposed to be together! It's all because of me!" She glared at Alan and Natalie.

Everyone looked at the witch now, curious about what she had said.

"I wanted you to feel loss! I wanted her to die! To take her away from the both of you so you knew what I felt! You loved her at one point and if it would have stayed that way and David was able to kill her, none of this would be happening! I wouldn't have had to interfere! It would of been back to normal- the way it was before this. Just you, your brother and Sam. But no! He was a selfish bastard who gave up on me! He _turned_ her instead of murdering her! He wanted her to himself; he wanted me out of the picture! So go ahead Edgar Frog! Kill me! Take me out of the picture! All that's going to happen is that I'm going to come back and you'll feel loss! You'll feel it; I promise! You all will!"

With her last breath, Dalia had managed to speak the most truthful, most painful words she had ever said in her entire life. Edgar stopped for a moment, but quickly lit the match. He threw it on top of her and got back.

Dalia's mouth opened in a blood curdling screech. The sound filled the air, piercing everyone's ears at a horribly high pitch. The flame spread throughout her body, eventually reaching her face. Even with her skin melting off, leaving nothing but a wide mouthed skeleton, the scream lingered.

In the same moment, her allies began to crumble. Their limbs turned to dust, starting at the foot and making its way to their arms and head. Once all of them were gone, the scream disappeared.

Sam, Natalie, and Alan all dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. The pain in Sky's heart had gone and she was back to normal.

"It's over," Edgar sighed. "It's finally over."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, not one of my best chapters, or one of the longest, I know, but I guess it'll do. Sorry for any typos, by the way. I just wanted to get this up and forget about editing it. One or two more chapters left and on to the next book!<strong>

**Read and review!**

******-Nat**


	17. Chapter 17: Prom

Chapter Seventeen: Prom

* * *

><p>Life was perfect. There was no Dalia to bother them, there was no vampires that wanted to kill them, it was just...normal. Well, as normal as you could get when you were vampire hunters. The night they fought the witches still lingered in their minds now, but it was just a distant memory.<p>

They had started cleaning up the Emerson house that night when, of course, the rest of Sam's family came home.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Lucy exclaimed, stepping into the house.

Dust lay all around the floor. Everyone was sweeping the dust into a pile, trying to make the house look better. Luckily, none of them saw Dalia's skeleton laying in the middle of the floor.

"Goddamn vampires," Grampa Emerson grumbled as he walked towards the kitchen. "How do you kids always manage to get tangled up with them some how?"

Sam kicked Dalia's skeleton under the couch. He would grab it later.

"Well? What happened?" Lucy asked again, sounding a little more impatient.

Michael just looked everywhere, surprised that his mother wasn't exploding over the mess.

"Witches," Sky said. "That's what happened. Not vampire. Witches."

She kept sweeping the floor

"W-WITCHES?" Lucy looked everywhere, feeling her heart skip a beat every time she saw dust or ash. "How did that happen?"

"Well, Mrs. Emerson, Badass over there," Natalie pointed to Edgar as she spoke. "fell in love with a girl in school. But that girl turned out to be a witch who wanted revenge on us because we killed-"

Lucy stopped her. "Just tell me how this mess got here."

"We killed a ton of witches. Apparently they can't die unless you burn them so when we killed them it kind of left a bunch of ashes all over your floor. And upstairs. And the skeleton over there." Natalie never did good when she talked to adults, this was just an example of how nervous she got. She pointed to where the skeleton used to be.

"Skeleton! What skeleton?" Lucy looked around.

Sky walked over to Nat.

"Shhhhh! The skeleton is a secret! She can't know about it; she'll flip. You're making me nervous so just let me talk, ok? She whispered.

"You're just nervous because you love Edgar. I don't see how you could love him anyway, I mean he's a jerk, he thinks he's better than all of us, he-"

Alan stopped her from talking. "We'll just clean upstairs." He said, noticing the menacing glares from his brother.

"There's no skeleton, Mrs. Emerson. She's just nervous about the whole thing that's all." Sky explained.

The rest of the night was filled with excuses and trying to explain to Lucy that everything was alright and that there was no skeleton. Then they had to dispose of Dalia's skeleton when she was distracted. They handled it well, she never found out there was a real skeleton, and soon the house was clean.

Now, they were all at the Emerson house for something different. Something important. Something...normal:

Prom.

"I don't see why we have to wear tuxes," Edgar grumbled as he, Alan, and Sam all walked to the door of Sam's house to pick up the girls.

Sam was wearing a blue one, he said that it was more fashionable, and the Frog brothers were both wearing traditional black.

"Look at me! I don't look normal without my headband!" Edgar complained.

Without his headband, his hair hung loosely in his face. He had to keep moving his bangs out of the way so he could see where he was going.

"Why did Alan get to wear dog tags?" He asked.

"For the thousandth time, you can hide dog tags under the shirt. You can't hide a headband if you're wearing it on your head." Alan explained.

Sam knocked on the door and Star opened it.

"They'll be down, they're finishing up their hair," She told them.

The three boys walked in, Edgar still trying to find a way to hold up his bangs.

There was a soft click of high heels and soon both of the girl were on the top of the stairs.

The three turned around, marveling at the beauty of them.

Sky's hair was hanging down her shoulders in her natural curls. Her long purple dress trailed a little bit behind her as she walked down the stairs. Natalie's hair was behind her, tied up in a bun. That was something she rarely did, so she hoped that the others kept this moment for as long as it cold last. She was wearing a long emerald green dress.

"You look beautiful," Both Edgar and Alan said the their girlfriends at the same time.

"Nat, you actually look like a girl!" Edgar said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Wow! You aren't wearing the headband! You don't look gay for once!" She replied.

Edgar said nothing back. Instead, he grabbed Sky's hand and helped her down the last three stairs. Alan did the same with Natalie.

"Well, if you're all ready, let's go to prom!" Sam said, wanting to escape any pictures his mother tried to take.

"Right behind you, Sambo." Alan said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mrs. Emerson said, coming down the stairs with a camera in her hands.

"Mom, we have to get going. We're going to be late and then we'll look bad!" Sam told her, opening the door to let everyone out.

"Ok, Sam. Love you!" She called after him.

"Love you too, Mom!" He yelled back.

The five of them hopped into Sam's grandfather's car and started off towards the high school.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, they had skipped the prom pictures. Edgar didn't want to be in a picture with his bangs in his eyes, Sam had no one to take a picture with, and Natalie and Alan didn't want a picture.<p>

"Now there's no photos to capture the memories," Sam imitated the photographer, Mrs. Meeks.

They laughed about it and soon approached the entrance to the school's large cafeteria. Inside, lights hung from the ceiling and old street lamps were in every corner, illuminating the room. The theme was 'Summer Nights' but it didn't really matter, the cafeteria's decorations would of still been the same.

With all of the chairs and tables from lunch taken out, the cafeteria was pretty huge.

"It's beautiful," Sky commented.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edgar told her.

She blushed a little, but it was unnoticeable in the dim room.

* * *

><p>"Let's slow things down," The announcer said.<p>

A song came on through the speakers and Natalie recognized the song immediately: _We Belong_ by Pat Benetar.

She and Alan looked at each other, momentarily wondering what to do. Soon, they were dancing together.

"Why don't you say we go back to my place?" Alan asked her.

She paused a moment. Every thought in her mind shut down. Every barrier she had came tumbling down and she answered him;

"Let's go."

The two of them snuck out through the back door, running across the grass lawn in front of the school.

Natalie reached down and took off her high heels as they ran. She pulled at the bobby pins in her hair, making her waves fly out behind her.

They laughed, running back to Alan's house. Her heart kept skipping beats as if she was nervous. She knew she wasn't nervous at all, but it just felt that way. Once they reached the stairs leading up to Alan's room, their lips were already locked together, beginning what was going to be a wonderful night for the both of them.

* * *

><p><em>Many times I've tried to tell you, many times I've cried alone<em>

_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

Pat Benetar sung in the background.

But Sky didn't care. All she cared about was Edgar. Edgar, Edgar, Edgar. Everything else in the world could wait, she finally had her moment with him. All it took was a few witches' lives and now she had reached perfection.

Edgar's arms were wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes, completely drawn together.

_Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time_

_To give you up that easy, to the doubts that complicate your mind_

"Sky," Edgar began. He felt butterflies fly around his stomach as he spoke.

'_What are you so nervous about?_' he asked himself. _"You already know how she feels about you!'_

"Sky, I love you." He told her. The butterflies died, leaving him waiting for an answer.

"I love you too." She replied.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was."

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together._

Their lips locked in that moment, and they knew that no matter what came between them, they would always be with each other. They loved each other and no supernatural being or creature cold stop that. It was something the creatures of the night knew nothing of; something that humans were all too familiar with. And now that feeling was theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I put the song lyrics in there-<strong>

**That was what i was listening to while writing this. **

**Read and Review!**

**~Nat**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: You Did What!

* * *

><p>Edgar, Sky, and Sam were sitting at the Emerson's dinner table playing a game of poker. Natalie and Alan had yet to show up. It was before noon, so it was rational that Natalie was still sleeping, but Alan? He was normally awake pretty early.<p>

As Sam placed his bet, there was a knock on the door. Sam placed his cards face down and answered it.

"Hey," Nat said happily, walking in the door. Alan was right behind her.

She noticed the card table.

"What are ya playing?" She asked, sitting down next to Sky. Alan sat next to his brother while Sam claimed an end chair.

"Poker," Sam answered her. He looked up to look her in the eyes and started chuckling. Sky looked at him like he was crazy.

"So what did we miss?" Nat asked them.

"Prom, you mean? Oh, well me and Edgar are officially together." Sky told her.

Sam chuckled again.

"They're not the only two who got together last night," He muttered, still laughing.

"What's his issue? Did someone spike the punch or something?" Nat asked her best friend, not hearing what Sam had said.

Sky shrugged.

Sam looked up again at Natalie. He turned his gaze to Alan and laughed again, louder this time.

"Cut it out, Sam! Someone's going to think you're nuts! Actually, I'm pretty sure Nat already does..." Sky whispered to him.

"You want to know what I'm laughing at?" Sam asked her.

"What?"

"Look on their necks."

Sky looked closer at Alan and Nat, her eyes focused on their necks. She didn't see anything, just the fact that Nat's t-shirt collar was a little low and she could see-

"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID YOU GET BIT BY A VAMPIRE OR SOMETHING?" Sky said, leaning in to her friend to see the mark closer.

There was a round purple bruise on her vein, just below the collar line. Nat blushed a little bit and put her hand over the spot.

"No, I fell running in high heels. Not a big deal." She explained, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Which is why Alan has an identical one on his neck, right?" Edgar asked.

Alan glared at his brother, pulling his shirt collar higher do nobody could see. He and Nat shot awkward glances at each other, looking like they were two little kids who just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

"You two did not do what I think you two did," Sky said, her voice monotone.

Sam was laughing so hard now that it sounded like he was going to choke.

"I think they did what you think they did," Edgar said, not able to take his eyes off the two of them.

"I think this makes up for getting beat by a girl, right?" Alan asked his staring brother.

"Hell yeah it does!" Edgar smirked.

Sky glared daggers at her best friend.

"How could you? That's so irresponsible! You could of gotten pre-" Nat put her hand over Sky's mouth, saving both of them from further embarrassment.

"It's fine, Sky. Christ, you act like I beat her up or something." Alan told her.

Natalie took her hand off Sky's mouth so she could talk.

"Well if you think about it, you could of done a lot worse having sex-" The rest of her words were mumbled as Natalie put her hand over Sky's mouth again.

Sam was in tears from laughing so hard. His throat hurt and he wished he could stop laughing but it was impossible. This was just a golden moment that he would hold against the two of them forever.

"Sky's overreacting. A lot. I think that means she's happy for me," Nat explained.

Sky grumbled something and her eyebrows raised like she was surprised. She managed to get out of her grasp to say a sentence.

"WHAT IF HE GOT YOU PREGNANT? THEN WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE!" She asked desperately.

"Sky, uh," Nat could feel the awkwardness setting in, and the look on Alan's face meant he felt the same.

"We're not...stupid...I mean..." Alan tried to search for the right words to say.

Edgar started chuckling also, adding more awkwardness to the conversation.

Sky raised an eyebrow questioningly, daring them to say it. In a way, this was payback for calling Edgar gay and teasing her for dating him.

As Nat opened her mouth to speak, Sam stopped her.

"What- what- what they're-" he started laughing more but stopped long enough to stand up and walk towards the kitchen. "What they're trying to say is...Alan wore a-" He laughed more, not able to speak. "Wore a...you know..."

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, ALAN WORE A CONDOM OK? ARE YOU SATISFIED?" Natalie blurted out, just wanting the conversation to be over.

Sky erupted into laughter, she couldn't help herself.

"Very satisfied," She told Nat before laughing more.

* * *

><p><strong>The End...somewhat.<strong>

**There is another book that I'm going to make- set during the Thirst. It might be the last book, not really sure about that. I was thinking of a IT/Lost Boys crossover but I'm reconsidering the thought. **

**Well, hope you liked the last chapter of The Next Chapter!**

**And thanks to Sam for the extra awkwardness at the end of this chapter...it was her idea and she payed me five bucks for gaining the courage to write the word condom. **

**-Nat**


End file.
